Shadow´s Crystal´s
by Elfo Agua Crystal
Summary: …no puedo decirle a mi madre por ningún motivo que estoy tan seco y muerto por dentro como mi corazón lo esta… se acomodo mejor en el asiento y cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando que el sueño se apiadase de el y su cordura, y sin no pudo evitarlo y dejo
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Crystal's

Por: Eiri Angelus

Carta uno: Revelando el alma de un ángel dormido…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Querido Hijo**___

_**Las Cartas con las propuestas hacia la pretensión de compromiso han llegado apenas hace unas horas a la mansión, es por eso que te las mande con nuestro halcón. Se que todavía estas en el tren, por ello espero que las revises a solas y me mandes tu respuesta en cuanto puedas, he seleccionado a los que me parecieron convenientes, son las que están atadas con un listón azul, las demás son a tu consideración. Espero recuerdes que este es tu ultimo curso y que cuando puedas ve a visitar al Dr. Myshh para los análisis convenientes, ya que al parecer a la mayoría de tus pretendientes les perece perfecto que cuando salgas de Hogwarts se realice la boda, a mi me parece igual. Se que tenias planeado seguir estudiando pero al parecer eso no podrá ser ya que a todos tus "convenientes" pretendientes les parece una perdida de tiempo y que eso podría dañar tu estado de "conveniente" esposo...**_

_**Ten calma, espero que pienses bien todo y me mandes tu respuesta, recuerda por que estamos haciendo esto y será mas sencillo…ante todo eres un Malfoy y como tal debes cumplir con ello…**_

_**Espero tu respuesta…**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Narcissa**__** Malfoy**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Con desesperación arrugo la carta entre sus manos y la aventó contra una de las esquinas del solitario vagón. A su lado había un pequeño fajo de unas veinte cartas ordenadas y sujetas a un listón azul zafiro, a su lado no menos prolija otra columna de no menos treinta cartas estaban atadas a un listón verde. Suspiro con frustración mientras se arrinconaba un poco más contra la ventana y la esquina del sillón donde se encontraba acurrucado. Hacia tan solo unos minutos el halcón se había aparecido ante el, ya que no había aun abordado el Expresso ya que este había tenido un contratiempo de ultimo minuto haciéndolos esperar por casi dos horas hasta que todo estuvo arreglado. El halcón le había entregado el paquete en el cual estaban las propuestas junto con la carta de su madre la cual leyó y convenientemente tomo el paquete mientras buscaba la soledad y seguridad de un vagón vació hechizándolo hasta el extremo. Ahí fue donde pudo dejar de lado su careta arrogante y empezó a dejar salir la desesperación ante cada una de las palabras que su madre decía en esa escueta carta. A cada nueva frase sentía como sus manos temblaban, su estomago se estremecía y empezaba a faltarle el aire, por suerte estaba solo y nadie podía ver su miseria.

Hacia unas semanas su madre se lo había hecho ver, una vez muerto Voldemort su familia había caído en el total desprestigio, aun pese a que draco había luchado del bando de la luz. Lucius había sido juzgado y encontrado culpable, el veredicto; una muy larga temporada en Azkabán. Por suerte Narcissa y el habían sido exonerados por ayuda en la guerra y por no haber encontrado nada incriminatorio en la mansión. La única solución viable que a Narcissa se le había ocurrido fue que draco ya estaba en edad de casarse, así teniendo el respaldo y el prestigio renovado de un buen marido, esperaba narcissa, que pudieran apelar y poder ayudar a salir a Lucius de Azkabán. Lo cual a Draco no le había gustado nadita, pero no había podido negarse ante las esperanzas de su madre así que había aceptado a regañadientes pensando que tal vez con el tiempo ella desistiría de la idea o buscarían una mejor salida, pero por lo que podía ver y leer eso no había sucedido. Y no conforme con eso esperaba que su boda fuera después del colegio (estaba en su ultimo año) cuando él tenia las ganas de estudiar después de Howgarts. Suspiro fuertemente entre triste y frustrado. Había un pequeño problema que no se había atrevido a decirle a su madre, puesto que nunca le paso por la mente que pudiera ser importante, pero ahora si que en verdad lo era. Se encontraba acorralado, si decía la verdad las esperanzas de su madre se irían por los suelos pero si no lo decía a la larga seria peor, mas si se casaba y lo descubrían públicamente tiempo después. Y el gran secreto y terrible problema que escondía era que el, un sangre pura y fiel precursor de su casta no podía embarazarse.

Las propuestas matrimoniales se hacían de dos formas: 1) si eras de buena familia en el caso de los magos que no tenían la facultad de embarazarse para seguir con el linaje de la familia debían buscar uno o una que si lo hiciera y asegurar el nombre de la familia; por ello podías hacer propuestas matrimoniales y buscar al elegido entre un sinnúmero de prospectos en la sociedad mágica antes de escoger el mejor o en dado caso si el prospecto tenia mas de una propuesta competir entre ellos para que el elegido pudiera escoger a alguno de ellos. 2) si no tenias una buena familia o dinero que te respaldase no podrías competir por obtener un buen prospecto, era raro que los magos hombres tuvieran este tipo de don (normalmente solo sangres pura tenían este privilegio), pero si tenias la facultad de concebir no importaba demasiado de que linaje fueras o tu condición social, normalmente los magos que tenían esta facultad eran terriblemente asediados. Muchas veces varios magos competían por un mismo prospecto debido a la pureza de su sangre. Sobre todo por que no había tantas consideraciones como ahora, y no tenían que cumplir con ciertas cosas que se exigían debido al nivel de las circunstancias.

Por que simplemente para que una propuesta matrimonial fuera hecha debía asegurarse que el prometido podía procrear por eso era que los chicos con estas facultades eran tan codiciados y cotizados pese a cualquier cosa (aun cuando la familia del prospecto hubiera caído en el escándalo o en la deshonra social). No por que no quisiera, es mas el deseaba tener muchos niños, le ilusionaba tener una familia grande, ni por que genéticamente no pudiera, los malfoys tenían ese don genético para ciertas circunstancias. Sino que simplemente cuando la guerra estallo el destino jugo con el y recibió mas heridas de las que hubiera podido contar, una sobre todo que lo mantuvo varias semanas en cama, solo días después le dieron la fatídica noticia, la herida había sido grave y nada pudieron hacer, el jamás podría procrear. Aun podía recordarlo como si tan solo hubieran pasado segundos de ello…

Inicio Flash Back

----------------------------------

El olor a antisépticos y a sangre inundo sus fosas nasales cuando la conciencia le hizo percibir su alrededor de golpe. Podía escuchar levemente los quejidos de varios heridos varias habitaciones mas allá de la suya, por que por lo que veía el se encontraba en San Mungo en una de habitaciones del hospital. Trato de moverse recibiendo los diferentes latigazos de dolor que iban y venían en todas las partes de su cuerpo variando en la intensidad de dolor, pero sobre todo el que le hizo desistir de cualquier movimiento más fue el que vino de su vientre y estomago. Suspiro aliviado, por lo menos no se encontraba muerto, pero minutos después descubriría que hubiera preferido haber muerto a saber lo que le iban a decir. Se acomodo lentamente, recordando por que estaba ahí, le habían emboscado mortifagos cuando el regresaba de una reunión con la orden del fénix en la que trabajaba como espía para ellos, pero al parecer alguien lo había delatado y había recibido no menos de trece maldiciones diferentes que lo habían hecho caer bajo ellas, lo ultimo que recordaba es haber lanzado una señal de ayuda sin que sus atacantes lo vieran y antes de caer inconciente los gritos de dolor de sus atacantes, después de eso simplemente nada.

señor Malfoy…

…- hizo una inclinación de cabeza saludando al medimago -

¿Cómo amaneció hoy?...

Como si me hubiera metido yo solito a un partido de quidichtt con un montón de colacuernos húngaros profesionales…

¿Quién gano?... - dijo divertido el medimago ante el buen humor de su paciente -

Los colacuernos por supuesto…

Bien, ya que lo veo tan bien me dejara hacerle unos estudios…veré como se encuentra…

Esta bien… mientras ¿puede decirme que sucedió después de que mandara la señal de ayuda?...

Según tengo entendido que el cuerpo elite de aurores llego y atrapo sin mucha resistencia al grupo de mortifagos que le habían emboscado…entre ellos al parecer un pariente suyo, una señora Bellatrix…- dijo mientras su varita efectuaba unos pases y veía los resultados -

Entiendo…- dijo sabiendo que nada bueno podía salir de cualquier cosas en la que su tía estuviese involucrada -

Ya esta… tengo malas y buenas noticias…¿Cuáles quiere primero?...

Cualquiera, me da igual…- dijo examinándose no sabiendo a que malo podría referirse, puesto que según el se encontraba bien pese al dolor -

Me alegra decirle que se esta recuperando rápidamente pese al daño recibido, en pocos días volverá a hacer su trabajo… lo malo es que debido a la cantidad de maldiciones su cuerpo colapso en infinidad de derrames internos y heridas graves, me temo que…- dudo si decírselo o no - …usted no podrá procrear…

¿se refiere a que las maldiciones dañaron mis órganos reproductores y no podré embarazar a nadie?... ( para lo que me sirve, ja…de todas formas podré embarazarme y tener un hijo saludable si yo quiero)

No precisamente…

¿Qué esta diciendo?...- dijo entrecortadamente no creyendo lo que el medimago le estaba diciendo, pero sabiendo muy en el fondo que realmente esto estaba pasándole a el, en ese instante lo supo -

Su cuerpo fue muy resistente, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado si una de las maldiciones no le hubiera impactado de lleno sobre el vientre, esta era especialmente destructiva infectando y secando todo a su paso… es por eso que nos fue difícil restaurar parte de sus órganos internos afectados… su familia tiene el don de que los integrantes masculinos pueden embarazarse…

Entiendo…no podré embarazarme nunca, es eso…¿no?…- dijo tratando de que su voz sonara firme y segura aun cuando sentía que se despedazaba por dentro, su tía, ella era la que había hecho eso para vengarse, no tenia duda alguna ella sabia cuanto el ansiaba tener una familia propia, todas las maldiciones habían sido para distraerle para que no viera la principal -

- el hombre solo asintió -…Avisare que ya ha despertado…

Si, gracias…- dijo lacónico, esperando que algo le matara en ese instante por piedad -

--------------------------------

Fin Flash Back

Como iba a decirle a su madre que el no podía procrear, cuando esta seguramente había empeñado el ultimo prestigio que le quedaba asegurando que el podía ser un buen prospecto de compromiso. Tuvo unas enormes ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la ventana como veía hacer a varios elfos domésticos, aunque dudaba que eso pudiera darle alguna idea o cuando menos aliviar algo su dolor.

¿Qué hago?...demonios…¿Qué hago?...- dijo golpeando frustradamente el cristal de la ventana con el filo del puño -

Suspiro derrotado ahora nada se le ocurría para salir de esto, debía calmarse así de todas formas podría pensar mejor y no con una sobre carga de emociones que solo lograban alterarlo y no pensar en nada, miro por la ventana había empezado a llover, las gotas gruesas golpeaban incesantes el cristal y el frió hacia que estas se empañaran. Se acomodo mejor en el asiento y saco una capa más abrigadora de una maleta de mano que se encontraba encima, en el maletero. Se acomodo mejor en el asiento apoyando el rostro contra el cristal mirando a través de este sin ver nada realmente por lo fuerte del temporal, sintió nostalgia y sin poderlo evitar dos lagrimas hicieron surcos en sus tersas mejillas las cuales quito con fuerza antes de que terminaran su recorrido. Se tendió sobre el mueble esperando dormir algo, aun faltaban varias horas para llegar a Hogwarts así que tenia tiempo, esperaba que con el sueño su mente se calmara y pudiera pensar, aunque la verdad no veía la salida por ningún lado.

…no puedo decirle a mi madre por ningún motivo que estoy tan seco y muerto por dentro como mi corazón lo esta…- se acomodo mejor en el asiento y cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando que el sueño se apiadase de el y su cordura, y sin no pudo evitarlo y dejo por fin caer la careta sabiendo que nadie mas que el lo sabría -…yo lo único que quería era ayudar a mis padres… y tener una familia… mi familia…- dejo escapar dolorosamente mientras nuevas lagrimas se hacían camino en su rostro -

No supo cuando había caído en un sueño tranquilo y reparador, y mientras ese sueño inundaba su ser y le daba tranquilidad de inocente no pudo ver como la bolita que antes había sido la carta de su madre se elevaba en el aire y desaparecía, mientras que la lluvia seguía, la puerta del vagón se abría silenciosamente sin perturbar la magia que le tenia protegido y volvía a cerrarse como si en verdad nada hubiese pasado ahí…

Pero en verdad, nada había pasado ahí…

¿Verdad?...


	2. Chapter 2

Carta dos: Sorpresa, sorpresa…

Miro sobre su cama donde las cartas abiertas se extendían por toda la colcha, hacia días que había terminado de leer todas las propuestas que su madre le había sugerido como "convenientes" prospectos pero ninguna le había satisfecho, la verdad es que tal vez ninguna le satisficiera nunca pero, debía elegir; así que simplemente iba a dejar en las manos de su madre la elección, esta mañana había recibido otro paquete mas y otra carta de su madre, pero hasta ahora no la había leído no sabiendo a que atenerse. Miraba con recelo el paquete y la carta como si en cualquier momento estos se fueran contra el y le mordieran; mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Suspirando derrotado tomo el paquete en un arrebato de valentía y lo abrió revelando una sola carta, la cual miro escuetamente, así que simplemente no le tomo importancia y tomo la carta de su madre.

&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Draco:**_

_**Lee inmediatamente la carta que tiene el paquete, desecha todas las demás, esto es realmente importante.**_

_**No te atrevas a ignorarla por ningún motivo así que espero tu respuesta a más tardar mañana.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Narcissa**__** Malfoy**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miro intrigado la escueta carta de su madre, pero si la imperiosa orden que esta contenía; así que fijo sus ojos en la carta olvidada dentro del paquete, la miro como si esta en cualquier segundo pudiera morderle, al frente estaba elegantemente adornada por impresiones de oro, como era costumbre entre familias antiguas al igual que el nombre de su madre que era la destinataria, entre elegantes y finos trazos, le parecía común, si un poco mas elegante y formal que todas las otras cartas, pero nada mas. Se quedo de piedra cuando pudo ver quien era el remitente de la misma. La carta cayó al suelo suavemente deslizándose de entre sus dedos estáticos por la sorpresa. Se recompuso rápidamente y tomo la carta tratando de leer nuevamente para asegurarse que no había leído mal. No, ahí estaba, claro y elegante, el nombre del remitente. Abrió la carta esperando que fuese una broma de muy mal gusto, pero para su susto no fue así, la carta estaba en toda regla, en formalidad y reglamento, era una carta de proposición de compromiso. Pero esto no podía ser verdad, esto era una broma muy pesada se trato de convencer, pero sabia que no era así, mas por los hechizos que contenían la carta para que esta fuera reglamentaria.

&&&&&&&&&

_**Queri**__**da Narcissa:**_

_**Según lo que me ha dicho Severus o mas bien lo que he logrado sonsacarle (puesto que me entere del hecho por alguien mas y no por él), tengo entendido que mi querido ahijado político; Draco ha entrado en la edad necesaria para contraer matrimonio, ante tal conocimiento mi ahijado que había manifestado su agrado por él desde hace algún tiempo, y siendo yo aun su tutor legal, me ha pedido que formalmente sea enviada esta carta como la proposición protocolizada de querer adquirir compromiso matrimonial formal con tu hijo; obteniendo así tu permiso para el cortejo desde el momento que des tu autorización, ofreciendo todo lo que esta en sus manos que sabrás no es poco, siendo dueño hasta la fecha de grandes bienes tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Además mismo que un gran renombre y prestigio por valor y esfuerzo propio. Siendo así, decido recordarte que es uno de los prospectos mas estimados y requeridos hasta el momento, lo cual sabes que beneficios puedes obtener con tomar en cuenta con cierta ventaja esta proposición, puesto que buenas familias existen muchas, (no creo tener que hacer un resumen de ella, como normalmente se acostumbra ¿no?), bien sabes su historia (por si acaso adjunte el árbol familiar), pero Salvador del mundo mágico solo existe uno…**_

_**Espero poder contar con una respuesta pronto ya que si tengo entendido bien, quieres que el compromiso se complete terminando el colegio, y sabes lo mucho que se necesita hacer. Se perfectamente que desde el momento de tu disposición y consentimiento, será como un concurso en el que ganara el mejor.**_

_**Bueno esperando consideres especialmente esta carta…**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Remus Lupin de Snape**_

&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba loco, decidida y completamente loco. Y esto era una broma, una mala broma que estaba llegando demasiado lejos sobre todo si su padrino y su esposo estaban involucrados en esto, esto se lo hubiera esperado de su difunto tío Sirius no por que le odiara o algo sino que simplemente le gustaba sacarle de quicio con sus bromas y su mal, malísimo sentido del humor, a el igual, no podían evitarlo estaba en la sangre. Y el no iba a soportar ni por un segundo que se estuvieran burlando de el.

&&&&&&&&&&

_**Potter:**_

_**No me importa que estés haciendo, no me importa si es importante lo que estas haciendo y por si no te has dado cuenta ¡¡¡no me importa que estés haciendo!!! debemos hablar y sabes perfectamente sobre que; así que no me hagas esperar…**_

_**Te veo a las orillas del bosque prohibido, del lado norte en el camino hacia el campo de quiddicht…**_

_**En veinte minutos…**_

_**Malfoy**_

&&&&&&&&&&

Espero y espero y cuando estaban por cumplirse el plazo de los veinte minutos y estaba por ir a matar a maldiciones a cierto pelinegro para que le dijera que todo esto había sido una estúpida broma, apareció la figura de quien esperaba, a lo lejos. Venia con paso suave y distraído, calmado y elegante mientras que con total calma se arreglaba el cuello de la túnica del viento frió que solo logro desarreglar su más desordenado cabello. La verdad es que en todo ese tiempo no se había fijado que potter había cambiado demasiado, su porte desgarbado ahora era casi elegante y desinteresado, el cuerpo musculado por los extremos entrenamientos para la guerra, el anticuado y sin gusto estilo de ropa había sido cambiado por uno mas elegante y juvenil que le quedaba perfecto a su personalidad, las eternas gafas redondas habían sido cambiadas a unas de marcos mas ligeros y no tan redondeados que le hacían ver mas moderno y podían apreciarse a mejor detalle sus ojos. El desastroso cabello ahora más largo casi por los hombros era agarrado con una fina cinta de seda color negra, dejando aun ver grandes mechones oscuros rebeldes que aun le hacían lucir como antaño pero, dejaban ver ese halo de madurez que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

hola… - saludo cortésmente harry con una leve inclinación de cabeza -

me puedes decir… ¿que demonios es esto?….- dijo tratando de mantenerse calmado mostrándole la carta que había llegado hoy a su habitación -

una carta… - dijo simplemente, tan seriamente que parecía decirlo en serio -

mira no te hagas el listo conmigo…- un tic en su ojo derecho comenzaba a aparecer imperceptiblemente - sabes muy bien a que me refiero…

¿Qué quieres que te diga?...

¿Qué significa?... -dijo tratando de controlar su furia y su voz -

Lo que dice…

Mira potter, se que nos odiamos impertérritamente pero llegar a esto ya es demasiado lejos… ¿no crees?... esto es una broma de muy mal gusto…

No es una broma…

¡¿Qué rayos quieres decir?!...

Que todo lo que dice remus en esa carta es cierto…

…estas de joda…- dijo incrédulo -

No, todo lo que dice es cierto y lo sabes, sino los hechizos no estuvieran certificándola…- dijo serio haciendo notar aun mas el hecho -

Esto no esta pasando… potter no me esta diciendo esto y yo… yo no estoy escuchando esto… - dijo de pronto hiperventilandose -

Si, si lo estas…

Que no… - renegó poniendo las manos sobre los oídos y moviendo la cabeza negativamente -

Que si… - dijo harry deteniéndolo tomando sus manos con las propias y haciendo que le mirara -… esto es real, me gustas… quiero tener un compromiso contigo y voy a concursar en esto arrasando a todos completamente, para que no tengas mas opción que elegirme a mi… por que soy y seré el mejor para ti siempre… y tu bien lo sabes…

No, esto no es cierto…

Si, lo es, tanto como esa carta que tienes en tus manos…- dijo soltándolo viendo que el rubio parecía prestarle toda su atención y no pensaba volver a hacer lo de hace un minuto -

La desechare…- dijo resuelto alejándose un poco -

No lo harás… - dijo de pronto poniéndose mas serio -…desde el momento que la tengas en tus manos eso significa que tu madre la califico como apta dejándome su venia, así que estoy en total libertad y disposición de hacer mis jugadas…- le guiño un ojo coquetamente - …para conquistarte…

Potter; no se que estarás pensando… - dijo molesto, confuso y extrañamente alagado -…pero ten algo bien presente no voy a permitírtelo… ¿entiendes?...

Muy claro… - sonrió -…aun así haré solamente lo permitido en el cortejo…

No tienes mi permiso…

¿no lo tengo?...-dijo tratando de parecer asombrado por la respuesta, aunque ya la esperaba-

No…

Entonces, me lo ganare…-dijo aparentando conformidad pero resuelta tenacidad-

Potter, piérdete…-gruño entre dientes-

Si, así es mejor… además se puede ver mal que pases demasiado tiempo conmigo a solas…- dijo con voz pausada, tratando de no reírse, sabiendo perfectamente que su comentario solo lograría enfadar aun mas a draco, no se equivoco -

Cállate potter…- le fulmino con la mirada, indignado -…ni que fuera una doncella para proteger mi honor…-dijo tratando de calmarse, puesto que sabia que potter solo estaba molestándolo-

Okay, pero sabes que así esta estipulado en las leyes de cortejo… nos veremos luego…- dijo mientras le daba la espalda no sin antes despedirse en una escueta reverencia -

…esto no esta pasando… esto no esta pasando… - se repitió durante un buen rato, hasta que de pronto algo acudió a su mente, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué hacia potter con una túnica de slythering?... nahhh debió haber sido su imaginación, ya debía estar alucinando por el trastorno, lo mejor seria volver a su cuarto y mas tarde hablar con su padrino -

--------------------------------

Camino hacia las mazmorras se sentía cansado, frustrado y con un dolor de cabeza descomunal mejor dormir un rato había tratado por horas encontrarse con su padrino pero este parecía haber desaparecido y eso que había pocos lugares donde severus pudiera esconderse estando en hogwarts, traspaso el umbral de la sala común y pudo percibir algo de alboroto, bueno pero eso era común era noche de viernes y lo mas seguro es todo ese alboroto se debiera a alguna salida ilegal o una fiesta para los nuevos; aunque la verdad no tenia cabeza para pensar en eso, así que no le tomo demasiada importancia así que se encamino por los pasillos del séptimo curso hacia donde se encontraba el pasillo donde estaban sus habitaciones y pudo ver un gran tumulto de personas que obstruían el paso de la estancia que había en cada pasillo que daba paso a las habitaciones del séptimo curso aislándolas de cinco en cinco en cada pasillo. Y justamente había bastante gente obstruyendo la entrada de la estancia donde estaba el pasillo directo a su habitación.

¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?...-gruño orritado-

Malfoy…

Zabini…

No vas a creerlo…

¿Qué cosa?..

Eso…

Hola draco…- saludo sonriendo desde su sitio muy cómodo en el sofá de la sala -

…potter… tu…¿Qué haces aquí?...

La verdad… tratando de leer, pero por lo visto no se va a poder…- dijo levantando un libro ante los ojos del rubio, mas levantándose casi al instante -

Potter…

Es que un Slythering no puede estar donde debe…

Tú no eres un Slythering…

Desde ahora si…- dijo mostrando su túnica donde ahora descansaba el escudo de la casa de la serpiente -

Eso no es posible…

De hecho técnicamente si lo es… - dijo de pronto su compañero Theodore Nott que hasta el momento se había mantenido silencioso ante todo -…solo cuando el sujeto en cuestión quiere cambiar de casa y el sombrero seleccionador había puesto como primera elección a la casa que el sujeto en cuestión quiere entrar…

además los jefes de ambas casas deben estar de acuerdo y dumbledore debe estar enterado para dar su consentimiento…- dijo harry contribuyendo a la información -

Me estas fastidiando …

Para nada, lee ahí…- dijo señalando la placa plateada de la habitación adjunta a la de draco -

No tengo por que leerla, no esta ocupada…

Desde ahora, si lo esta…

¡¡¡LARGO!!!… ¡¡¡TODOS FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!… - dijo de pronto haciendo que todos los que estaban en la sala salieran disparados hacia la sala común de slythering, sellando el lugar con fuertes hechizos silenciadores y restrictores apenas el ultimo slytering salio -…no se a que estas jugando potter… - dijo enojado viéndose libre de miradas y oídos indiscretos -… pero estas como las cabras y un tanto, tantísimo mas… ¿me escuchas?...

Fuerte y claro…- dijo divertido tratando de no reírse pues esto enfadaría mas a draco -

¡¿Cómo rayos lograste que te cambiaran aquí?!...- grito sulfurado ante la diversión que le causaba a potter la situación -

Oh, bueno no fue fácil, fue por eso que tarde en venir primero tuve que convencer al profesor snape ya que el hubiera preferido que siguiera mi cortejo desde mi casa pero gracias a remus y dumbledore le hice entender que no era una descabellada idea, ya lo demás fue mas sencillo aunque algo complicado…- dijo como si nada, no dándole demasiada importancia que convencer a el profesor snape era un gigantesco logro, logro que al parecer el no valoraba pues todo el esfuerzo valía la pena y con creces -…pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que cuenta…

¿Qué diablos dijiste?...solo teniendo verdaderos motivos de peso te hubieran cambiado…¿no?...

Y los tengo…- dijo con voz segura y firme, como si en verdad tuviera fuertes y sólidos motivos para haber hecho lo que hizo -

¿Cuáles?...

Cortejar a mi futuro prometido y esposo si todo va bien…

Dime por favor que no le dijiste eso a dumbledore…- dijo con actitud sufriente rezando a todos los dioses mágicos que harry no hubiese hecho eso por nada en el mundo -

Si no quieres, no lo digo pero, si, eso exactamente hice y me dijo que estaba bien y me mando para acá…- dijo con simpleza tratando de quitar hierro al asunto -

Si lo digo, ese vejete ta mas chiflado que las cabras y potter juntos…- dijo refunfuñando por lo bajo -

No, solo me dijo que era lo más conveniente para que tus demás pretendientes no me ganaran, puesto que por lo que he oído no todos se espantaron cuando supieron que quería participar y quieren hacerme la competencia…- dijo de manera afable y calmada, mas por abajo era otra historia -

Mira…- dijo amenazante acercándose lentamente, más de pronto se sintió mareado y casi trastabilla -…demonios…

¿estas bien?...

Aléjate de mí…

No, no estas bien… te llevare con Pomfrey….

No…debe ser solo stress…- dijo tajantemente obsequiándole una fulminante mirada -

Okay… entonces te ayudare a llegar a tu habitación…

No digas estupideces…- dijo como si nada, enfadado -…puedo llegar por mi mismo…

Esta bien…- cedió condescendientemente -…pero estaré pendiente…

Estas loco potter…

Nos veremos mañana, duerme bien…- dijo mientras una sonrisa afable y algo divertida surgía en sus labios -

Oh, piérdete potter…- dijo fastidiado mientras hacia temblar la puerta de su habitación con un portazo -

Jejejejeje… bueno creo que quitare estos hechizos o nadie podrá entrar a dormir hoy jejejeje…

Continuara…

N/A: alex: gracias a todos por los comentarios sobre esta historia al parecer esta gustando bastante, elfo dice que agradece de todo corazón sus comentarios y sugerencias, las tomara en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos. Por cierto elfo todavía no puede escribir pero yo ya conseguí laptop nueva así tratare de no retrasar los fics aunque no prometo nada y a los que siguen el fic de "Zafiro" lamento comentarles de que el fic queda suspendido hasta nueva orden ya que nuestra muy querida amiga chibby ginny se ha quedado sin casa y cosas debido a un incendio y no sabe cuando pueda volver. Elfo y yo rezamos para que pronto pueda recuperarse de esta mala racha y pueda regresar con nosotros…

Nuestros mejores deseos y rezos para chibby ginny…

Tus amigos estamos contigo

Elfo y Alex…

Se busca: Beta-reader, ya que yo y elfo somos unos buenos para nada en cuanto a acentos, comas, puntos y demás, quien quiera ayudarnos con la dura tarea puede contactarnos.

P.D: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

**Lagrimas Plateadas** Completo: Sí, secuela pendiente…

**Acabado** Completo: Sí

**Usurpador** Completo: No

**Amor Prisionero** Completo: No

**El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque** Completo: No

**Shadow´s Crystal´s** Completo: No

**El Péndulo ** Completo: No

**Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma** Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

**Zafiro** Completa: No


	3. Chapter 3

Carta tres: Hogsmade…

¿me puedes explicar por que soy la única alterada con este cambio?, cuando es Ron quien debería haber pegado el grito en el cielo cuando te cambiaste de casa…lo que me sugiere que Ron ya conoce tus motivos o un alíen lo ha raptado y lo volvió mas civilizado o este no es Ron, cualquiera seria buena opción…-dijo sin parar revelando lo alterado de su animo-

Primero que nada, tomen asiento ambos….-dijo calmadamente Harry mientras tomaba algo de café, había ido a esconderse a esa cafetería con la finalidad de no tener esa charla con su amiga, pero debía saberlo, cuando algo se le metía en la mente a Hermione Granger no salía hasta haberlo completado. Y ahora su amiga se encontraba frente a el hecha una furia por que no había tenido la gentileza de decirle que se cambiada de casa, así de fácil -¿quieren algo?...-dijo haciendo la seña para que la camarera les atendiera-

Té de canela…-dijo Hermione algo ofuscada sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa-

Soda; estaría bien…-dijo Ron, sentándose al lado de Hermione-

Su orden estará en un momento…-dijo asintiendo la camarera-

Gracias…-dijo Harry sonriendo- bien… ahora veamos…Ron es Ron así que no intentes formular una teoría para su maduro comportamiento… simplemente ha madurado, ¿no esperabas en verdad que fuera así por siempre, verdad?...

Pero…-dijo perpleja, Harry había cambiado si lo sabía, no por nada los años pasaban en vano y Harry más que nadie había adquirido toneladas de experiencia en poco tiempo, pero aun le asombraba como podía hablar con tal diplomacia y sangre fría. En verdad que su amigo parecía mas un Slytherin que un Gryffindor -

Déjame seguir, me cambie de casa por un asunto personal, Ron sabe los detalles y me apoya…en cuanto a ti no te lo dije por lo delicado del asunto, Ron se entero de forma directa por estar presente en el momento de los hechos no por que yo se lo contara… la guerra termino, Voldemort se fue de este mundo y a no ser por los pocos mortifagos que aun andan sueltos la vida es bastante pacifica… estamos en nuestro ultimo año y después de este nuestras vidas tomaran rumbos bastante distintos, lo he pensado bastante y he decidido que aceptare la invitación a Monte Frezzerca para terminar mis estudios en el extranjero; pero antes de todo ello quisiera casarme…

¡¿que?!...-dijo bastante sorprendida Hermione-

Si, si es posible cuando acabe el último año, así que debo apurarme, es por ello que me cambie de casa…

Para poder estar más cerca de esa persona, ¿no?...

Si…como saben no necesito trabajar para mantener a esa persona; mi fortuna personal es lo bastante extensa como para que ni mis descendientes más lejanos tengan que trabajar. Tenía planeado cortejar a esa persona cuando terminara mis estudios, pero puesto que su madre ha empezado a recibir propuestas matrimoniales tuve que adelantar mis planes…

Entiendo…

No, no le entiendes o tal vez si, no sientes lo que yo, no como tu sangre se inflama de ira con la posibilidad de que mire a otro, de otro le toque. Nunca pensé que fuera celoso, pero es que despierta esa parte mala en mi, esa ansia y desesperación de que…

…

Hermione, esto nadie lo sabe de momento, aunque es inevitable que pronto se enteraran…

¿Quién es?...

Draco Malfoy…

…¿lo sabias?...-le pregunto perpleja a Ron mas que a Harry-

Si…-se limito a responder serenamente-

No pensabas decírmelo, ¿verdad?...-afirmo reprochando la castaña-

No era mi derecho hacerlo…tanto como Harry no podía revelarte que me gusta mucho Blaise Zabini y estoy pensando proponerle que sea mi novio…

…Oo-la castaña estaba sorprendida-

No te asombres, tanto como se que a ti también te gusta alguien de la casa de Slytherin y su nombre empieza con Pansy y termina con Parkinson…-dijo socarronamente sin la menor vergüenza-

…#Oo#...-la castaña se sonrojo a mas no poder pero admitió abochornada-…pensé que no lo entenderían…

Al parecer tenemos gustos parecidos…a todos nos gusta un Slytherin…-Harry sonrió condescendientemente-

Ya lo creo….

Bueno, ya aclarado esto… podemos enfocarnos a cosas mas importantes…-dijo tranquilamente Harry cruzando elegantemente una pierna sobre la otra-

¿Cuáles?...-pregunto interesada Hermione-

Planear nuestras estrategias…-repuso Ron con aire decidido-

¿estrategias?...

Si, estrategias de seducción…

El plan esta en marcha y se llamara "Como conquistar a un Slytherin y no morir en el intento"… Deseémonos suerte por que sabe Merlín que en verdad vamos a necesitarla…

-----------------------------------------

La primera salida a Hogsmade en el año, era lo que todo el alumnado estaba esperando, bueno casi todo el alumnado menos cierto alumno de platinado ojos y cabellos. La razón principal: por que cierto ojiverde no había parado de insistir en salir con el y por otra que conocería a dos de sus presuntos pretendientes que no parecían querer rendirse pese a tener como contrincante al grandioso salvador del mundo, lo que ponía mucho mas interesante la propuesta y el desafió a vencer. Hasta el momento pocos sabían que era lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo entre dos de los alumnos más famosos del colegio.

grrr… no entiendo por que lo permitiste Severus….- dijo con irritación cierto rubio mientras parecía querer hacer un hoyo en el despacho del profesor de pociones -

Mira… no quieres un té de tila…- dijo calmado severus y hasta con cierta diversión en los actos de su ahijado -

Severus…- le advirtió en voz tensa -

Okay, okay… mira yo tengo mis motivos y ya…- dijo simplemente mientras daba un sorbo a su té -

Pero, padrino…- trato de reclamar con actitud miserable y llorosa -

Desde un principio le dije a Narcissa que esto era una completa locura, pero ¿me escucho?... por supuesto que no… así que tuve que recurrir a otros medios…

No me digas que…- le miro sorprendido -

Si lo que quieres saber es que si, fui yo el que le dijo a Remus que estabas en edad de casarte y que este a su vez no pudiera evitar decírselo a Potter que estaba pasando unos días con nosotros y que por obra del destino yo supiera que le gustabas a Potter desde hace algún tiempo y que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad y que todo esto es un complot en contra tuya, bueno, si, si lo hice…además realmente no fui yo quien informe a Remus de que estabas recibiendo propuestas de compromiso, el solo me pregunto si era cierto y bueno sabes muy bien que a Remus no puedo ocultarle nada…

Agghhh… padrino…- si tenia un padrino como aquel para que quería enemigos -

Y no me arrepiento… pese a que no me caiga del todo bien, no niego que es el mejor candidato que podrás conseguirte… y sabes por que…

La verdad… no quisiera saberlo… pero me lo dirás aun así, ¿verdad?...

Estas en lo cierto… pero no ahora… ya lo descubrirás por ti mismo…y si no entonces yo mismo te lo diré…

Aghhh… sabes que odio que hagas eso…

Si…- dijo regalándole una brillante sonrisa, cosa que rara vez pasaba pero, que con la influencia de Remus se hacia cada vez mas frecuente -

Ahhhhhhh!!! ¿es que todos se volvieron locos o que?…- dijo furioso mientras salía aporreando fuertemente la puerta del lugar -

…- miro con detenimiento y algo de frustración la puerta cerrada -

¿estas bien?... - dijo a sus espaldas mientras le abrazaban calidamente -

Si…

¿te arrepientes?...

Para nada… solo que no me gusta verlo así…

¿Es necesario?…

Lo es…te lo he dicho, un Malfoy puede ser por orgullo el mejor marido que se "necesita" tener… pero Draco necesita ser por amor el marido que quiere ser… todos sus pretendientes lo buscan por que le "necesitan" como esposo que tiene que ser, un perfecto figurín de estantería, pero Harry solo desea que Draco, por el mismo y nadie mas, quiera ser el esposo de Harry… y mientras Draco no deje de lado el deber de ser un Malfoy antes que ser un ser humano, que siente y que sufre como tal, sufrirá mucho con un matrimonio que no quiera pero que debe hacer… y yo no quiero que el sufra…

-----------------------------------

El pueblo lucia esplendoroso para ser una mañana de sábado algo fría, pero era atenuada grandemente por los tímidos rayos de sol que parecían escasear de a momentos entre los nubarrones grisáceos que parecían imperar desde hacia mas de un mes. Los chicos parecían inmunes al frió o mas bien concentrados en todas las actividades que el pueblo les ofrecía o el poco tiempo que tenían para ir a los establecimientos de su preferencia olvidándose así completamente del clima. Para cierto rubio empezaba el calvario, su madre le había citado en uno de los restaurantes en un par de horas para conocer a dos de sus pretendientes; mas si decía la verdad tenía las ganas de un niño cuando le dan a comer coles de Bruselas.

Draco…

Potter… ¿es que no me puedo librar de ti, ni en sábados?...

Déjame pensarlo un segundo…- su rostro adquirió un gesto pensativo, muy pensativo, dio un par de vueltas y le sonrió -…no…

Desaparécete…

¿Por qué?...

¿no tienes algo mas importante que hacer?...como ir a molestar a tus amiguitos o algo así…

No, ellos están en su etapa de cacería melosa… demasiada miel para mi gusto…

No sabía que Granger y Weasley estuviesen de novios….

No realmente, más bien cada uno pretende cazar a su pareja y no quería ser el quinto en discordia; así que… decidí ver si ahora tengo mejor suerte…

¿a que te refieres?...

Ven conmigo…-le ofreció la mano-

No…

Vamos… quiero mostrarte algo…

Tengo una cita con mi madre…

Si, pero eso será en unas horas…

¿Cómo sabes eso?...

Por que tu madre me dio prioridad… jejeje

Idiota…

Vamos….

Ya te dije que no…

Además no tienes nada mas que hacer… vamos, concédeme esta cita…

¿cita?...

Si, sino te gusta no te retendré y podrás irte en cualquier momento…

Estas loco…

Como las cabras y un tanto, tantísimo más… ¿aceptas?...

…

Tomare eso como un si, vamos… - lo tomo de la muñeca y empezó a correr obligando a Draco a seguirle -

Espera….

Jejejeje

-------------------------------

me dará una ulcera…

¿Qué pasa?... Severus…

Esos niños de primer año…- gruño molesto -

Vamos, no pueden ser tan malos…

¬¬… se nota…

¿te ayudo?...

Gryffindors….

Vamos, lo que tú necesitas es dejar de complicarte, estarán aquí a la hora de regresar…

…¬¬

Vamos, por que no me acompañas a tomar algo…- dijo mientras tomaba por un brazo al irritado maestro de pociones -

…- simplemente tuvo que seguir al castaño puesto que este sabia muy bien no iba a dejarle irse -

Así te relajaras…- dijo mientras ambos se instalaban en una de las mesillas de ese café -

…

Has estado muy tenso últimamente…

Eso no pasaría si los Gryffindors fueran minimamente aptos para hacer pociones… mas parece que con cada año pierden aptitudes…

Vamos… no pueden ser tan malos…- de la nada el servicio de té apareció sobre la mesa -

Remus…hicieron explotar veinte calderos… veinte… de veinte estudiantes…

Okay… si, si pueden llegar a ser tan malos…pero que esperabas… son niños magos, tienen que ser malos para algo…- dijo divertido remus mientras le servia algo de té -

Y que casualidad que solo sea en pociones…

No es cierto, también he tenido problemas con Slyterins y Ravenclaws en DCAO…

…y eso que a los de séptimo también tengo que darles pociones y rituales, aun no logro entender como Lombotton llego hasta séptimo pero, me parece que tiene que ver cierta influencia Slyterin…- dijo no sin cierto orgullo ante sus estudiantes y protegidos -cuando menos ellos lograron aprender algo a lo largo de todos los cursos de pociones que llevaron conmigo…

…jejejejeje……¿Dónde crees que estén ahora?...

…- simplemente tomo un poco de su té no pudiendo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa que pese a todo fue captada por Remus -

Vamos dímelo, Harry no quiso decirme…

….

Sabes muy bien que no puedes ocultarme nada…

Solo te diré…que un Slyterin no podría negarse…

--------------------------

¿me puedes decir que hacemos aquí?...

Ya lo veras…vamos…

Tengo suficientes…

Vamos… no te hará nada si tienes algunas mas…

…

Madame Boris es quien hace mi ropa….

Lo se, pero tenia demasiado trabajo, así que conseguí a Madame Barique…

¿¡madame Barique!?...¿pero como?...

Ya vez, nada es imposible para mí…(además es un aliciente saber que ningún Slyterin pueda resistirse a la ropa y sobre todo a la ropa de confección exclusiva)…

¿Que quieres hacer?…

… - sonrió de manera divertida como diciéndole que no le diría mas -

Joven Potter… llega a tiempo…

Puntual como ingles…

Exacto… bien veamos…- dijo mientras les tomaba medidas a ambos rápidamente y una gira pluma hacia anotaciones rápidamente-…eso es todo…

¿estarán para esta noche?...

Por supuesto… me encargare de que le lleguen…

Gracias…

Eso fue rápido…

Ya vez, tienen bastante trabajo…

¿para que quería nuestras medidas?...¿y por que para esta noche?...

Eso, es una sorpresa… que descubrirás esta noche siempre y cuando aceptes acompañarme…

¿Qué?...

…

Potter…

Vamos… si…

No lo se…

Bueno, entonces me dices… cuando te llegue la primera sorpresa…

Pero…

Es hora de que vayas con tu madre…-dijo Harry consultando el reloj de bolsillo-

Tienes razón…-corroboro viendo el reloj gigante que estaba suspendido en el centro de una fuente que mágicamente seguía funcionando, manteniendo los cristalinos chorros de agua-

Fue un placer que compartieras este tiempo conmigo…- dijo tomando la mano derecha de Draco y depositando un casto beso en esta -…nos veremos luego…- dijo entonces yéndose y guiñándole un ojo antes de irse por completo -

-------------------------------

Toda la tarde había estado con su madre y dos de sus nuevos pretendientes que parecían ser de lo mas pedantes que pudieran haber nacido; incluso para el eran demasiado. Se había aburrido a los cinco minutos de conocerlos y había tenido que aguantar varias horas con ellos para las presentaciones preliminares. Por lo menos por ese día todo había acabado, se tiro en la cama de su habitación totalmente exhausto. Claro que sus ideas de dormir profundamente se vieron frustradas por los paquetes que había aplastado sin ver que se encontraban en la cama y que ahora le lastimaban las costillas, se levanto rápidamente recordando que hacían esos paquetes ahí. Un pedazo de pergamino transformado en un león alado voló frente a sus ojos.

no voy a leerte… estoy muy cansado para esto…- dijo dándole cortón al pobre animalito-

grrr…-gruño molesto el animalito y lo siguió como un mosquito molesto con el propósito de molestar tanto al rubio como fuera posible y este harto lo leyera-

no… y ni siquiera lo pienses…-se acostó en su cama tirando los paquetes a un lado-

grrrr…-el animalito le siguió y le mordió una oreja-

aghhh, déjame en paz… no voy a leerte…-se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada-

grr…-el animalito tomo uno de los mechones y empezó a tirar de ellos-

que me dejes en paz…-gruño molesto, levantándose y encerrándose en el baño de su habitación-

grrr…-con su patita empezó a arañar la puerta de madera, haciendo un ruido molesto, además sus maullidos lastimeros no eran nada bueno escucharlos después de media hora seguida-

okay, okay… te leeré…-dijo de mala manera saliendo del baño. Al instante el animalito pareció sonreír y se transformo en pergamino-…con un demonio…¿Dónde diablos Potter aprendió este tipo de hechizo?...si hasta creo que el maldito animalejo se estuvo burlando de mi todo el rato….

Te espero en las puertas del colegio a media noche…

Espero estés preparado y te guste, lo escogí especialmente para ti…

Si quieres saber más, te estaré esperando…

Atte.

Harry J. Potter…

Minutos después y muchos paquetes abiertos más…

¡¡¡Harry J. Potter voy a matarte!!!...

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Carta cuarta:

N/A: he tenido bastantes problemas ultimamente, espero aun sigan gustando mis fics, gracias por la paciencia este capitulo es gracias a wadilupi quien me lo beteo... hehehehe gracias linda...

Shadow Crystal's

Por: Eiri Angelus

Carta cuarta:

Carnaval; una noche para recordar…

Ajustó nuevamente los guantes, mientras caminaba por el pasillo haciendo tiempo suficiente para que su acompañante apareciera. Esa noche hacia bastante frío, es por ello que llevaba los guantes, el abrigo largo y la tunica de viaje; esperaba que Draco apareciera pronto puesto que no quería que llegaran tarde. Sonrió tratando de imaginar la cara que puso Draco cuando vio el contenido de los paquetes que le había enviado, seguro estaba furioso. Por esa causa había convenientemente escapado o mas bien salido elegantemente hacia las estancias de Severus para cambiarse de ropa y esperar a que Draco dejara de buscarle en su habitación y se le bajara un poco el enojo, o mas bien las ansias homicidas; lo que pasara primero.

(Regla #12: Un Slytering jamás escapa, sólo se escabulle elegantemente para buscar mejores oportunidades de ganar la batalla…/ Sacado del manual "Como ser un Buen Slythering" Advertencia: de Uso exclusivo para Slytherin y de Acceso Restringido a las demás casas /aunque puede estar a la venta por un módico precio/).

-espero estés contento Potter…-gruñó una voz bastante irritada a sus espaldas-

-lo estoy…-sonrió dándose la vuelta lentamente, sabía que la visión le iba a asombrar aun cuando mentalmente ya estaba preparado para ella, no por nada el mismo había elegido el atuendo, su intuición no le decepcionó-

-por que no te va a durar mucho el gusto…- siseó Draco levantando su varita, la visión no era nada aterradora; no con ese par de ojitos plata adornados por la escarcha multicolor que fungía a modo de maquillaje en el blanco rostro-

-por que disfrutas primero la sorpresa que te tengo preparada y luego, si no te gusta, te dejó freírme a maldiciones hasta que te sientas satisfecho-tentó sabiendo que tenía todas las de ganar. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por delineador negro haciéndolos parecer aun mas grandes y del pómulo a los costados laterales de su rostro estaban remarcados rayas de escarcha color verde-

-no sé… seguramente me arrepentiré si acepto…-la capa cubría todo el atuendo que Draco estaba usando-

-puedo jurarte que no lo harás- sonrió satisfecho. Draco se había puesto el atuendo que había elegido parar él, el maquillaje en su cara se lo confirmaba, ya que éste no aparecía si alguna parte del atuendo no estaba en su lugar-

-esta bien, pero si no me gusta…-dijo con reservas, no sabía bien a bien por que aceptaba, sin embargo tenía el ligero presentimiento de que no le desagradaría del todo-

-te lo prometo, podrás freírme a maldiciones si no te gusta…

-bien… ¿entonces?...

-toma mi mano, nuestro transporte nos espera afuera

-bien-acepto la mano del de ojos verdes, sabiendo que a partir de ahí su suerte estaba echada y que ya no había vuelta atrás en lo que harry quisiera hacer. Caminaron hasta salir del castillo a uno de los terrenos del colegio-…vaya, pero si es un…

-lo es, ¿no lo recuerdas?...

-como podría olvidarlo, me costó mucho que las cicatrices desaparecieran…

-vamos, no es para tanto; además Buckbeak ya te ha perdonado…-dijo acariciando la cabeza del dócil hipogrifo-

-…."Yo no lo creo"- pensó viendo como esos ojos anaranjados se posaban en él, seguramente recordando todo-

Draco, aún intimidado por los ojos del animal, no atinó a moverse de su lugar; claro que pasar la noche parados en los terrenos de Howgarts no estaba en los planes de Harry, así que tomando por la mano al rubio, le obligó a seguirle; y "seguirle" era mas bien montar al hipogrifo, pese a la mirada aterrada del otro, Harry simplemente le sonrió y lo ayudo a montar frente a él, mientras tomaba las riendas del animal. En pocos segundos estaban en el cielo.

El Slytherin cerró los ojos en el momento del despegue, pero una vez arriba, se encontró tan absorto con el paisaje, que ni siquiera recordaba haber estado discutiendo hacia unos segundos sobre el hipogrifo. Y es que con esa vista cualquiera lo hubiera olvidado.

Las montañas cubiertas por infinidad de árboles parecían silbar por el efecto del viento en sus copas, el gran lago unido por ramificaciones de agua a varios otros mantos acuíferos (que no podían ser vistos a simple vista desde el suelo, pero que eran evidentes desde el cielo), parecían reflejar apenas los pálidos rayos de la luna media que esa noche era acompañada por infinidad de estrellas, haciendo lucir al cielo como un manto brillante.

En su vuelo en medio de la oscuridad se toparon con una nube brillante o eso parecía hasta que se vieron envuelta en ella, eran millones de mariposas gigantes nocturnas, que con cada aleteo despedía brillos de zafiros y diamantes. Buckbeak graznó algo molesto antes de separarse de la nube y volver a su camino. En pocos instantes llegaron a la ciudad, las brillantes luces de las farolas y el ruido en las calles, les dieron la bienvenida. Unos segundos mas tarde aterrizaron cerca de lo que parecía un paraje.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-No creerás que podemos llevar un hipogrifo a la ciudad, ¿verdad?... aun cuando en este momento no importaría mucho, pero demasiada gente alteraría la Buckbeack…-susurro esto ultimo mas para si que para draco-…pero es mejor no confiarse- Draco asintió sin saber bien a que se refería.

-¿y bien?-dijo Draco algo desconfiado viendo como Harry terminaba de atar al hipogrifo y se acercaba a él-

-Sujétate fuerte…-sin decir "agua va", hizo que ambos desaparecieran y volvieran a aparecer en la ciudad, donde la gente parecía departir alegremente-

-¿Pero qué…?- algo atontado por la brusca aparición, volteó a todos lados tratando de ubicarse. Sus ojos se toparon con los colores brillantes y llenos de destellos de una enorme fiesta callejera; las personas pasaban a su lado disfrazadas con ropas excéntricas, aún más que las del mundo mágico, las calles estaban adornadas y se escuchaba música en la lejanía; entonces ató cabos y supo por que había sido llevado ahí, y si Harry pensó aquello, entonces era un pervertido.

-El carnaval, ¿no lo recordabas?...

-La verdad, no… ¿para qué me trajiste, Potter?...

-Se lo que piensas, pero no es nada de eso, simplemente pensé que necesitabas divertirte un poco…

-No necesito divertirme

-Umm, por hoy sólo disfruta lo que puedo darte, ya mañana podrás volver a la defensiva, y no esperaré menos que eso

-Pero…

-Además tengo excelentes reservaciones en Cramoisi Manoir

-En verdad empiezas a asustarme, no es posible que puedas saber tanto de mí…-aunque pensándolo bien, si podía- OH, cierto; tienes a mi madre…

El moreno sonrió- conoce al enemigo como si fueras tú mismo, y si puedes utiliza a su madre de informadora, pues que mejor…

-Buen argumento-trato de no sonreír pero no podía, así escondió su sonrisa fingiendo toser, si Harry lo notó, no lo demostró -

-Bien, ¿listo para divertirse sr. Malfoy?...-dijo con la arrogancia ofreciéndole el brazo-

-Por supuesto señor Potter- tomó su brazo con reticencia pero tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.

Se encaminaron por las calles entre la multitud, tratando de pasar desapercibidos hasta que llegaron a su destino. La Cramoisi Manoir (la mansión carmesí), una mansión en el callejón diagón encargada de grandes bailes y recepciones, así mismo de los mejores espectáculos para divertir a los magos. Hoy tenía a su cargo el baile de carnaval que ya se había hecho famoso por su popularidad y extravagancia.

La mansión estaba adornada por telas carmesí y grandiosos arreglos florales en distintos rojos. Las mesas distribuidas alrededor del inmenso salón de baile estaban adornadas por manteles de satín rojo y terciopelo negro.

Únicamente se podía entrar con reservación hecha con bastante anticipación, y la regla de etiqueta era fija. Las singulares mascaras y trajes eran parte del conjunto de etiqueta.

Harry entregó las reservaciones y se quitó la capa ante el hombre que hacia de anfitrión en la entrada, Draco miró a Harry y éste a su vez miraba fijamente a Draco esperando que se quitara la suya, el de ojos grises tragó saliva, la verdad no quería quitársela.

-¿no vas a quitarte la capa?-dijo divertido sacándose los guantes y el abrigo- apenas se quitó el abrigo todo el traje se había desplegado; en la frente surgieron cuernos de medio tamaño, las orejas se alargaron y se adornaron con joyas de oro blanco; el pecho estaba cubierto por una camisa de red negra hasta el cuello cortada por la mitad compuesta por un satín igual verde hasta el antebrazo en red y las muñequeras, y franjas de brazo en satín verde y un collar grueso de oro blanco; los pantalones negros de cuero con medio faldón adornado con flamas color verde que cubrían una pierna, con las botas antes de la rodilla. Y en la espalda, las alas negras como cuervo, horadadas con anillos en algunas partes, dando por resultado un demonio provocativo.

-cállate Potter…-gruñó molesto volteando el rostro-

-Vamos, nadie te va a decir algo….-

-….-Draco no respondió, pero lo miró de arriba abajo, estaba asombrado, no pensaba que Harry podría escoger ese tipo de disfraz-

-¿te gusta?-sonrió divertido ante el escrutinio del rubio-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo ignorándole tratando que la sangre no se le fuera a la cabeza, por el bochorno de ser descubierto mirándole-

-No tengas miedo a admitir lo obvio, Malfoy

-Ya quisieras- a regañadientes se sacó la capa y los guantes y se los dio al sujeto que los guardaba, inmediatamente el disfraz se hizo presente en su cuerpo. Sus largos cabellos fueron adornados por una tiara inversa en oro blanco con dos alas en oro blanco y filigrana en los costados fundiéndose con sus orejas, el top de redecilla blanca dejaba ver la espalda y parte mínimas del pecho, ya que era atravesado por una cruz de satín blanco que cubría casi todo y una chamarrilla igual blanca con grandes broches plateados; el pantalón con hebillas y cortes a la cadera se le amoldaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel haciendo juego con la botas a media rodilla igual con hebillas y el faldón, que en éste caso cubría la parte trasera. En su espalda dos grandes alas blanquísimas como de paloma con cadenillas plateadas surgiendo de la base hasta la tiara inversa.-

-No esperaba menos de ti-dijo harry impactado por el disfraz, aunque ya sabia que le iba a quedar perfecto, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta verlo-¿vamos?-ofreció nuevamente su brazo para que entraran-

-Que remedio…-bufó tomando el brazo ofrecido y siguiendo los pasos de su pareja hacia la entrada del salón-

-Por cierto, te ves espectacular…-dijo en un susurro cuando ya estaban atravesando la entrada-

-Potter…- emitió enfadado, advirtiéndole que debía dejar de molestar, sin embargo, muy secretamente, se sintió satisfecho de que Potter apreciara su aspecto-

-Jejejejeje….

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, el reflector se posó en ellos, la música paró y Draco se maldijo por sentirse intimidado. Harry Potter iba a morir muy lentamente, ¿no qué nadie se iba a fijar en ellos? Miró al chico en cuestión y éste simplemente sonrió en disculpa, como diciendo "¿ups?"

Sí, decidido, iba a matarlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Una vez que todos en el maldito salón se fijaron en su presencia iniciaron los aplausos, la música volvió a sonar y por fin el maldito reflector dejo de apuntarles, entonces el mesero los llevó a su mesa, no sin los insistentes y molestosos saludos y presentaciones de protocolo, osea que tardaron mínimo media hora antes de llegar a su mesa.

-Potter- lo llamó

-¿si?...

-¿Por qué demonios…? Olvídalo

-¿Qué quieres cenar? el espectáculo iniciara en momentos y el concurso será a eso de las dos…

-¿concurso?

-Si, dijeron que había un concurso de disfraces, mientras podemos bailar si quieres…

-¿bailar? ¿Sabes bailar?...-dijo recordando el baile de cuarto año, y lo mal bailarín que resulto el Gryfindor, en su opinión el chico no pudo haber tenido tiempo de aprender a bailar en los años siguiente, ya que seguramente se preparaba para la guerra-

Harry, intuyendo lo que pensaba el rubio, respondió- sé que mi cuarto año no fue el mejor, pero Severus es un buen instructor, tanto en pociones como baile- la mandíbula de Draco se fue hasta el suelo por la sorpresa- de algo tenía que servir que se juntara con Remus- añadió sonriente, ante la esperada reacción del otro

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Draco. Bueno Severus era un excelente bailarín, no lo negaba, pero dudaba que hubiera ayudado a Potter por propia voluntad, aunque pensándolo bien, había ayudado a Potter con lo del compromiso, puesto que Remus debía tener la anuencia de su esposo para poder mandar dicha carta de compromiso-

-Bueno, las amenazas de Remus son efectivas

-No te creo-bueno no lo sabia, pero algo le decía que eso no era-

-la verdad es que estuve fastidiándole hasta que por puro hastío aceptó, y bueno, logré aprender.-dijo esta vez con sinceridad, mientras hacia una seña para que se acercara un mesero-

-Ya se me hacia raro-dijo recargando las manos contra la mesa e imaginando la escena-

-Esta noche seré su mesero, mi nombre es Rubén, ¿en que puedo servirles?...- interrumpió el mesero apenas llegó a su mesa

-Bien, nosotros quisiéramos…

El espectáculo dio comienzo poco después, magos especializados hacían surgir efectos brillantes, conjuntando la magia y algunos trucos que Harry había visto en los magos del mundo muggle, dejando fascinado a los magos presentes. Las bandas en vivo eran excelentes y entre la cena y el vino Harry había sacado a bailar bastantes veces a Draco, a pesar de los refunfuños de éste.

-buenas noches-

Harry miró al recién llegado con una mueca de disgusto

-Buenas noches…-respondió educadamente Draco

-Draco, te hubiera invitado yo mismo esta tarde si hubiera sabido que tenías permiso para salir de Howgarts

-Draco, acepto a venir conmigo antes de que siquiera les conociera esta tarde, así que dudo que hubiera considerado su proposición…

-OH, entiendo, sin embargo me parece descortés que contestes tú cuando me dirijo a Draco -dijo de forma altanera

-Si él no quiere responder, yo puedo hacerlo…-contradijo en tono borde-

-Potter, tengo el mismo derecho a preguntar y que me responda Draco…

-No cuando draco esta en mi compañía…- OK, tenía paciencia, pero estaba empezando a acabarse-

-Draco, ¿quieres bailar?- propuso ignorándole-

-No, gracias

-¿te gustaron los efectos de los magos contratados? fueron espectaculares ¿no?...

-Potter se encargo de decirme como se hacen, así que no tienen gran ciencia aunque para los que no saben si lo son, podría decirse que lo verdaderamente impresionante es el cuidado que le ponen para que nadie lo note- opinó educadamente pero echándole la indirecta de que no sabía nada de lo que Draco estaba hablando, puesto que no sabia nada del mundo muggle-

-OH, vaya…

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Declavb?- inquirió Harry no de muy buena manera, cortando bruscamente la charla. El tipo había borrado la poca paciencia que tenía-

-Vine a dar mis saludos-dijo con su mejor sonrisa falsa

-Ahórratelos, llevamos aquí –miró su reloj de bolsillo-…mas de hora y media y no te acercaste

-Potter…-le advirtió Draco con voz tensa, esperando que entendiera que debía dejar de pelear-

-Disculpa cariño, ¿quieres mas vino?...-sugirió Harry, entendiendo la indirecta de Draco y sonriendo suavemente-el rubio asintió, esperando que no se suscitara ningún episodio aquí-

-Volveré en un momento, acompáñame Declavb-dijo levantándose elegantemente y sin esperar respuesta tomando por el brazo a Declavb y obligándole a acompañarle-

Draco vio como ambos hombres desaparecían en medio de la gente. Aunque los dos eran demasiado civilizados para hacer una escena, no podía asegurarlo, aun cuando harry se había comportado de acuerdo al código mágico.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del rubio y de casi todos los asistentes, Harry guió a su acompañante a un ala apartada de cualquier oído y ojo indiscreto.

Harry tomó por el cuello a Declavb y lo azotó contra la pared, el hombre se quejó por el repentino golpe.

-Espero que entiendas esto, Ricardo….-dijo gruñendo en una tono tan bajo que erizaba la piel escucharlo, los ojos verdes brillando con destellos dorados en respuesta a la magia que empezaba a emerger-por que no pienso volver a repetirlo

-Suéltame- ordenó pero Harry no le hizo caso, en cambio sonrió con desdén mientras el agarre de sus dedos sobre el cuello del otro aumentaba

-entiende algo, en consideración a que fuiste mi aliado, pasaré por alto esto y no te castigaré por insultarme, pero no mal entiendas…-saboreó cada palabra al sentir el imperceptible temblor en los músculos de su antes aliado- en todo lo que respecte a Draco no pasare nada, no puedo evitar que lo cortejes, y podrás tener el consentimiento de su madre, pero no dejaré que te aproveches, mas si tus intenciones no tienen nada que ver con las reglas de cortejo establecidas…¿entendido?

-Tú estas rompiendo las reglas al sacarlo de Howgarts sin el consentimiento de su madre

-¿Quién dice que no lo tengo?

-No se nos informo nada

-Será por que tengo ciertos privilegios -el peliblanco estrechó los ojos en furia ante el comentario- espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, así que cuando esté con Draco no quiero verte cerca, ¿entendiste?-

Empeñado en no dejarse ganar, Ricardo negó con la cabeza.

-Veo que tendré que convencerte-sonrió de lado- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste conmigo? ¿Uno, dos años? recordaras entonces uno de mis hechizos favoritos, aunque no es lo mismo verlo que sentirlo…-su sonrisa se volvió cruel. Ricardo tragó inconcientemente saliva; claro que recordaba, Harry Potter no sólo era conocido por ser eficiente y brutalmente poderoso, sino también por que cuando quería, podía ser la persona mas sádica y cruel que uno se pueda imaginar, tanto que llevaba hasta la locura a los que consideraba sus enemigos-¿aterrado?

El otro asintió, no podía hablar, en parte por el miedo, en parte por la falta de aire que el agarre de Harry le provocaba

-Bien, entonces desaparece ahora mismo-dijo soltándolo, haciendo que el joven peliblanco resbalara por el muro-

-No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer

-Mala respuesta Declavb, y para ti soy Potter… sé perfectamente que sabes su secreto, por que estuviste ahí, así que no te hagas el tonto… ¿Por qué hiciste la propuesta? o mas bien, ¿por qué no retiraste tu proposición de matrimonio cuando sabías que yo estaba en la contienda?

-Por que vale la pena

-Responde algo Declavb, si eres un fiel seguidor de las costumbre mágicas, ¿porqué te interesa Draco?, después de todo no puede darte lo que necesitas

-Si Harry Potter lo quiere es por algo, ¿no?...igualmente. uno puede cambiar de opinión

-OH, ¿si?... bien, entonces lo diré de manera delicada y sofisticada para que puedas entenderlo, interfiere nuevamente en mis planes y yo mismo acabaré contigo, ¿captado?...

-…- el de cabello blanco se limito a mirarle con odio tratando de mantener la fija y aguda mirada de Harry-

-Ricardo…-la voz era suave, más no dejaba en duda la clara advertencia contenida en la sola palabra, además que la pose aparentemente tranquila del dueño de ésta no dejaba nada que confiar- te di tiempo para que te fueras, pero se esta acabando- los ojos brillantes en furia y la punta de la varita que ya estaba lanzando un hechizo fue suficiente para hacer que el contrincante despareciera lo suficientemente rápido para que el hechizo solo le rozara y se impactara contra la pared- así esta mejor…

Continuara…

P.D.: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor con sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado Completo: Sí

Usurpador Completo: No

Amor Prisionero Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque Completo: No

Shadow´s Crystal´s Completo: No

El Péndulo Completo: No

Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro Completa: No


	5. Chapter 5

Post Data de Carta cuarta:  
Motivos y Recuerdos…

Inicio Flash Back

La señal de ayuda brillo radiante en el cielo oscuro, esa que únicamente los afiliados a la orden o los Aurores sabían, en su momento solo pensó que debían ir a ayudar a quien sea que hubiera lanzado esa señal, si la había lanzado era porque mortífagos estaban presentes y eran más que ellos para poder darles batalla decentemente. No lo pensó demasiado y con un grupo de ayuda en los cuales contaba con Ron y Ricardo se encaminaron a ver qué sucedía. Hacia relativamente poco que habían terminado sus estudios como Aurores aún a pesar de la guerra, de que no habían terminado Hogwarts un sinnúmero de factores que no recordaba de momento y se habían integrado a las guardias nocturnas. Fue el primero en llegar. Lo que vio le quito el aliento, tan solo había tardado milésimas de segundo, lo único que recordaba después era que se encontraba cerca del cuerpo del desvanecido rubio.

-Harry… Harry… ¿Qué sucedió?...- dijo Ron llegando a donde se encontraba su amigo, mientras los demás Aurores se hacían cargo de los Mortífagos que Harry había hechizado.

-Ellos… ellos…- trató de hablar pero no podía por la impotencia de ver al rubio sangrante y lastimado a pocos centímetros de él.

-Entiendo… debes llevarle a San Mungo- le sugirió.

-…- Harry parecía estar en el limbo.

-¡¡Harry, reacciona!! Se está desangrando, llévalo a San Mungo, ahora- gritó Ron haciéndolo reaccionar inmediatamente.

-Sí, eso hare- dijo tomando al rubio entre sus brazos con extremo cuidado.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos- sonrió dándole ánimos.

-Bien- le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció en un chasquido.

Se había aparecido llevando el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio en sus brazos e inmediatamente había ordenado que le atendieran haciendo que todos ahí le miraran asustados por que estuvo casi a punto de lanzar hechizos para que le atendieran inmediatamente. Los pronósticos fueron buenos, sobreviviría pero por otra parte había algo más. Harry se mantuvo en el hospital esperando hasta que tuvo noticias del rubio, al parecer estaba estable, pocas horas después Ron y Ricardo se le unieron a la espera, por órdenes del ministerio el rubio debía dar su versión del incidente y así poner bajo custodia definitiva a los Mortífagos que habían atrapado.

-Harry deberías ir a descansar un momento, llevas aquí tres dias seguidos- le sugirió Ron sentado en uno de los taburetes de la sala de espera mientras observaba el ir y venir incesante del ojiverde por el pasillo.

-Me iré de aquí cuando sepa que ha despertado- dijo cuando paso por el lado de Ron.

-Potter no seas testarudo- le dijo de forma cansada un joven de cabello blanco que había tenido que esperar ahí mismo porque a su jefe le había dado el complejo de guardián protector del rubio.

-Declavb me iré cuando yo y solo cuando yo quiera, así que deja de molestarme- le informó Harry con cara de pocos amigos deteniéndose unos segundos para seguir caminando nuevamente.

-Me caes mal… no sé cómo diablos acabe en tu cuadrilla- dijo sin el más mínimo respeto.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Ricardo; bien sabes que esto fue solo por un favor especial a tu padre- masculló Harry sin darle verdadera importancia a lo que decía el peliblanco.

-Mira que hasta el hurón me cae genial en comparación tuya decolorado- le dijo con tono socarrón Ron.

-Cállate Weasley.

-Pues cierra el pico estúpido elitista… o mejor lárgate, aquí no te necesitamos, Declavb- le informó de forma agresiva y perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía el pelirrojo.

-No tengo por qué obedecerte Weasley.

-Pero a mi si, así que cállate Ricardo o vete- le sugirió Harry con tono cortante y mirada autoritaria deteniéndose frente a él expresamente.

-Voy por un café, regreso- gruñó de mala manera el peliblanco desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

-Bien- suspiró Harry antes de volver a caminar.

-Harry…

-¿Sí?- alzo la cabeza para mirar a su amigo pero no se detuvo.

-Cálmate…el hurón está bien y pronto estará molestando con su insufrible sarcasmo como de costumbre y seguirá sin ver lo embocadamente enamorado que estas de él, como siempre… y sabe Merlín que el hurón no me cae bien pero si te gusta a ti algo bueno ha de tener y si te hace feliz que mejor, aunque conociendo a gente como Declavb, Malfoy me parece un Ángel caído del cielo… y que estas palabras se pierdan en el olvido por qué no pienso declarar algo así delante de él jamás.

-¿Qué?- ahí si se detuvo y miro a su amigo como si de un alíen se tratase.

-Es obvio, ¿no?

-No lo creo, Ron.

-Bueno para mí sí.

-Pues eso tiene tanto de verdad, como que tú estuvieras igual con Zabini, ¿no?

-Touché.

-Ron…

-Bueno, era algo obvio, ¿no?

-La verdad fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió.

-No importa.

-Tenía planeado acercarme de poco cuando esto terminase y si todo iba bien tal vez matrimonio cuando termináramos los estudios superiores.

-Vaya si que tienes todo planeado.

-Sabes que puedo tener una vida muy corta, así que mejor planear y salir de esto lo mejor posible… esas son las esperanzas que aun me mantienen aquí.

-Entiendo.

Las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraban los pacientes se abrieron dando paso al médico que atendía a Draco, inmediatamente se vio rodeado por ambos Aurores.

-El señor Malfoy ha despertado y al parecer se encuentra en recuperación, pronto podrá salir de aquí.

-¿Entonces podemos interrogarle?

-De momento no lo creo apropiado… ha sufrido un fuerte shock y aunque su cara no lo ha demostrado creo que de momento necesita un espacio para asimilar y sobreponerse.

-¿A qué s refiere?

-Debido a la cantidad de maldiciones que el joven Malfoy recibió; su cuerpo colapso en infinidad de derrames internos y heridas graves, lo cual ocasiono que el joven no podrá procrear en el futuro bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Quedó estéril?

-Es mucho más que eso, señor Potter, el señor Malfoy es un joven sano y resistente pero, si una de las maldiciones no le hubiera impactado de lleno sobre el vientre esto no hubiese sucedido, esta era especialmente destructiva infectando y secando todo a su paso es por eso que nos fue difícil restaurar parte de sus órganos internos afectados; la familia Malfoy tiene el don de que los integrantes masculinos pueden embarazarse… ahora ya no.

-Entiendo, gracias por informarnos.

-De nada, ¿Piensan interrogarle?

-No, de momento no… ya vendremos después.

-Entiendo.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Sí, dígame.

-Luego vendrán unos Aurores no les informe de esto, tampoco le diga al señor Malfoy que estuvimos aquí, es lo mejor para su salud que nada lo altere, el señor Malfoy debe atestiguar nada más.

-Entiendo… será como usted diga.

-Gracias.

-Pero Harry…

-Vámonos, el debe recuperarse, ya luego veré.

-Entiendo.

-¿Piensas venir con nosotros Declavb o seguirás escuchando conversaciones privadas detrás de las paredes?

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo supo?

-¿Quién soy, Declavb?-dijo Harry aturdido pero como si dijera algo obvio.

-Harry Potter…

-Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas… y ni una palabra de esto a nadie sobre todo tu Declavb o me encargare de que nadie pueda encontrar ni un cabello que atestigüe tu existencia.

-Sí.

-Bien.

**********************************  
Fin Flash Back

Suspiró, retomando el hilo de su vida presente, esos recuerdos, hacia tanto que no los tenía. Ese recuerdo en particular solo había sido el detonante de lo que había ocurrido después, el adelanto de sus planes, y los que ahora tenía que hacer para lograr completar sus planes. Gruño algo disgustado, si hubiera sabido que Declavb se iba a poner en sus planes en ese momento hubiera cometido homicidio y sin dejar rastro alguno, es mas estaba completamente seguro que Ron le hubiera ayudado completamente realizado de deshacerse del peliblanco y con saña gratuita si se pudiera. Pero ahora, no podía hacer eso, había demasiadas cosas que le obstruían librarse fácilmente de ese peliblanco… aunque si seguía por el camino que estaba tomando tal vez si pudiera eliminarlo legalmente y con ayuda del propio Código Mágico, pero de eso se encargaría en su momento, por ahora no iba a evitar que sus planes se cumplieran a cabalidad. Aunque también tenía que pensar hacer unas visitas en los próximos dias, no conocía a sus oponentes aun, pero nada se interpondría en sus planes aun cuando tuviera que utilizar algunos de todos sus dotes Slytherin.

Sonrió, recordando de lo que podía ser capaz de hacer para logar sus objetivos. Ahora debía acelerar las cosas en cuanto a las preocupaciones de Draco. El juicio de apelación de sentencia de Lucius estaba próximo, había mandado a traer a los mejores abogados mágicos de Viena para que pudieran llevar el caso. Esperaba que el juicio de apelación y la revocación de la sentencia terminaran antes de que salieran del curso. Estaba llevando todo el proceso con la más absoluta confidencialidad para así no agobiar al rubio menor, si algo llegara a salir mal o tardara más de lo previsto, esperaba poder darle la sorpresa al rubio de que su padre pudiera verlo salir de Hogwarts. Y si Lucius no se moría del infarto pudiera entregarlo en la boda (si es que esta llegaba a realizarse una vez que Harry pudiera decirle a Draco la verdad), aunque realmente lo dudaba, solo tenía este tiempo para hacer que el rubio se enamorara verdaderamente de él y que no lo mandara con los wendelies cuando confesara todo. Aunque no sabía si Lucius lo matara antes de eso cuando se enterara de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. También le había encomendado a Remus que fuera viendo todo el proceso personalmente, y que le avisara si necesitaba su ayuda en algo. Oh, sí sabía perfectamente por que Draco estaba haciendo todo esto y pensaba hacer todo lo posible para que Draco no tuviera ninguna presión en decidirse. ¿Cómo lo sabía?, bien lo recordaba bastante bien, puesto que estaba pasando sus vacaciones con Remus y Severus y le escucho decirlo a Severus, como una idea que tenia Narcissa para ayudar a Lucius, aunque en ese momento Severus había informado que era solo una loca idea de Narcissa y que no se llevaría a cabo puesto que Draco no estaba de acuerdo con ello, eso llevo a pensar seriamente las cosas a Harry ese verano, pero lo que en verdad lo había decidido a actuar era lo que había pasado cuando regresaban al colegio.

Inicio Flash Back

Había visto al rubio de sus sueños entrar al Espresso después de haber recibido la visita de un hermoso halcón, mientras el espresso era arreglado por fallas técnicas; la verdad es que desde lo del hospital había puesto un ojo sobre el rubio por cualquier cosa. Ron le había dicho que se notaba su sobreprotección sobre el rubio, que a ese paso iba a descubrirlo pronto. Bufo frustrado, sonriendo ante las tonteras de su amigo, pero aun así siguió pensando en el rubio puesto que había visto su cara de desconcierto ante la visita del halcón, Ron viendo su preocupación le hizo un gesto diciéndole que fuera, que no se preocupara que él se hiciera cargo de Hermione. Sonrió agradecido y desapareció, busco con la mirada discretamente, no le encontró en los vagones habituales, así que hizo uso de su magia y descubrió un vagón repleto de hechizos protectores, miro hacia los lados el pasillo estaba completamente desierto, puesto que casi todos los alumnos se encontraban en la estación, en la cafetería del lugar, charlando o haciendo algo mientras el Espresso era arreglado. Se aseguro que nadie estuviera mirando, antes de sacar algo de su maleta de mano, Remus se lo había regalado hacia poco, una maleta de piel de dragón negro escamado. Tomo entre sus dedos la siempre confiable capa de invisibilidad, sintiendo siempre la suave y reconfortadle sensación que ocurría cada vez que se la ponía. Abrió la puerta sutilmente, el rubio estaba absorto leyendo una carta y no noto cuando entro, ni cuando los hechizos habían sido cortados momentáneamente para que Harry pudiera entrar y fueron reinstalados inmediatamente. Pudo observar en silencio como el rubio leía la misiva pasando por toda gama de sentimientos desde la desesperación hasta la más profunda tristeza aun cuando su rostro no lo demostrara abiertamente.

Por último le vio arrugar con desesperación y arrojar la misiva hacia donde él se encontraba en silencio y oculto por su capa de invisibilidad, vio la mirada plata perderse en sus pensamientos y supo de alguna manera en que estaba pensando, además de que los fajos de cartas le daban pistas. Severus le había dado clases de protocolo mágico y todo lo que debía saber sobre el mundo mágico, según él, puesto que Harry debía saber todo sobre su familia mágica, además los libros de familia le habían dado los datos suficientes para hacerse cargo de su propia historia familiar. Esa información también incluía protocolo de cortejo y sabia que de alguna manera, esas cartas no significaban felicitaciones o algo así. Pero no podía asegurarse de ello, de momento sin ser descubierto por el rubio, solo esperaba que el rubio no extrañara demasiado la carta que había arrojado hacia él, seguro esa carta disiparía sus dudas. Le vio suspirar tristemente, en esos momento como deseaba confortarlo y apoyarlo pero no podía hacer eso de buenas a primeras, le vio mirara por las ventanillas del vagón, afuera en algún momento había empezado a llover, las gotas gruesas golpeaban incesantes el cristal y el frió hacia que este se empañaran. Sintió como el Espresso comenzaba a moverse, de seguro en este momento los vagones debían estar repletos, le miro acomodarse mejor en el asiento y sacar una capa más abrigadora de una maleta de mano que se encontraba encima, en el maletero. Le miro acomodarse mejor en el asiento apoyando el rostro contra el cristal mirando a través de este sin ver nada realmente por lo fuerte del temporal, dos lágrimas hicieron surcos en las tersas mejillas, las cuales vio quitar con fuerza antes de que terminaran su recorrido. Le vio tenderse sobre el mueble preparándose para tomar una siesta para así darle cuando menos un descanso a su atrofiada mente, aun faltaban varias horas para llegar a Hogwarts así que tenía tiempo.

-No puedo decirle a mi madre por ningún motivo que estoy tan seco y muerto por dentro como mi corazón lo está- le vio acomodarse mejor por tercera vez en el asiento y le observo cerrar fuertemente los ojos como esperando que el sueño se apiadase de él y su cordura, que el dolor no fuera tanto -…yo lo único que quería era ayudar a mis padres… y tener una familia, mi familia- le escucho dejar escapar dolorosamente mientras nuevas lagrimas se hacían camino en su rostro.

Esas palabras rompieron algo dentro de Harry, confirmándole varias sospechas que tenia y haciéndole aun más grande la necesidad de abrazarle y darle consuelo, pero sabía que debía resistirse con todas sus fuerzas a acercarse, sabía que el rubio no agradecería de momento su preocupación. Harry apiadándose de él, le indujo a un sueño profundo y tranquilo, siendo extremadamente cuidadoso para que el rubio no lo notase. Viendo que el rubio no podía verle tomo la bolita, que antes era una carta y aun cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad decidió salir, ya había perturbado demasiado la intimidad del rubio. Coloco nuevamente todos los hechizos al salir, como si nada hubiera pasado, miro a los lados y vio como los alumnos hablaban animadamente en sus vagones, se encamino al vagón donde estaban los baños, ahí se quito la capa en uno de los cubículos gozando de la soledad como protectora, ahí se sentó y pudo leer con tranquilidad la carta, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas y sus más grandes miedos se vieron avivados, arrugo la carta entre sus dedos. Y tomo una decisión rápidamente, fue hacia el vagón donde sabia que Ron y Hermione le esperaban, ambos le miraron asombrados al verle llegar tan intempestivamente, sobre todo porque se había perdido por casi una hora, aun cuando Hermione le pregunto, Harry se limito a buscar a Hedwig y escribió una misiva, la atoa a la pata del ave y con la misma abrió la ventana del vagón haciendo que el ambiente cálido se tornara frio por el clima frio que había afuera.

-Hedwig, preciosa, esto es urgente y muy importante, llévala con Remus, esperare su respuesta- y como si el ave hubiera entendido perfectamente le picoteo amigablemente el dedo en señal de acuerdo y salió en medio del temporal por la ventana abierta.

-Harry James Potter Evans, me vas a decir inmediatamente ¿Qué sucede? Porque yo no entiendo nada de nada.

-Lo siento Herm, no ahora.

Hermione le miraba resentida, puesto que aun no les respondía ninguna de sus preguntas anteriores, pero Harry solo pudo sonreírle en disculpa. De momento no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería reflexionar un poco, así que disculpándose con ambos, salió nuevamente del vagón y se dirigió al vagón comedor aun pese a las protestas nada silenciosas de cierta castaña (si ya sé que el espresso no tiene, pero aquí sí, ya se modernizo el asunto muejeje), se sentó y pidió un café era la primera vez que iba al vagón comedor, le habían comentado que era bonito pero no esperaba nada de eso, las mesas pulcramente arregladas con manteles color ocre y crema con bordes color plata y pequeños pero versátiles centros de mesa entre lámparas de aceite y arreglo floral, una hora después y cuatro tazas de café con mucha azúcar y leche mas; recibía contestación a su misiva. La hermosa ave blanca estaba completamente empapada y se notaba cansada y sin resuello pero aun así mantenía su postura erguida y digna, sonrió en disculpa, su ave se había esforzado para llegar inmediatamente hasta el. El acaricio suavemente y con un pase de varita la dejo limpia y seca, le ofreció unas magdalenas con ajonjolí, las cuales el ave devoro inmediatamente. Sonrió, tal como esperaba ambos le apoyaban y al parecer lo tendrían todo arreglado para cuando llegaran al colegio, en unas horas. La misiva decía así:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Querido Harry:

Me sorprendió tu carta. No pensé que esto fuera a pasar, así de pronto… me parece demasiado arriesgado de parte de Narcissa hacer esto con su hijo; pero bueno, Severus ya nos lo había comentado antes, aunque me parece demasiado pronto para finalizar un compromiso con el fin de año, no digo que no se pueda hacer, pero será muy apresurado, me imagino cómo debe sentirse Draco, espero que la presión no termine por quebrarle… Severus dice que no te preocupes que ya está haciendo los arreglos necesarios para tu petición aunque dice que no se confía mucho del viejo senil, uupsss, digo de Dumbledore(los malos hábitos de Sev se pegan, demonios), con el todo puede pasar, aunque creo que tendrás que cambiar tus uniformes por el verde en vez del rojo, dijo Sev que eso es casi un hecho aunque tenga que mandarle una imperios a Dumbledore…aunque creo que hace esto mas por el placer de provocarle un paro cardiaco a McGonagall, solo espero que eso no suceda….tendríamos mucho que explicar y la verdad no quisiera… de momento….aunque si se opone soy capaz de ayudar a Severus a realizar su sueño de enterrarla viva en los campos de Hogwarts…

Ya mande tu propuesta como me lo solicitaste, solo espero respuesta, también me contacte con las personas que me dijiste y estoy concertando una cita para investigar a tu competencia, aunque creo que no tendrás alguna cuando se enteren, jejeje… pero si llegara a pasar, te mando anexo los protocolos requeridos para todo a lo que vas a enfrentarte, todo cortesía de Sevi hehehe aun cuando ya los hayamos estudiado antes, es importante que no pases nada por alto…

Ten calma, veras que pronto se soluciona esto…  
Atte.  
Remus…

P.D. de Severus: Por cierto no es bueno que andes espiando a la gente, es de mala educación… (Aunque en este caso te lo paso, solo porque nos dio información importante)

P.D. de Remus: Come chocolate y abrígate bien, el clima está muy frio… besos, nos vemos al rato….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suspiro y a la vez sonrió satisfecho, sus planes estaban saliendo bien, aun cuando habían sido demasiado apresurados, esperaba que no hubiese percances a la vuelta de la esquina. Estaba determinado a que todo saliese bien, aun cuando se habían adelantado sus planes, no podía esperar para poner sus tácticas en práctica. Miro los manuales que le habían enviado, sonrió condescendientemente, recordaba como Remus y Severus le habían enseñado sobre ellos, lo que Remus no sabía era que su mente era como una esponja y había absorbido el conocimiento como si de agua se tratase, es más, podía recitar las oraciones por pagina y renglón sin mirar. Y como no hacerlo, si su principal meta era conquistar aun sangre pura, nacido y crecido en el mundo mágico; no podía estar en desventaja de conocimiento ante él, es por eso que se había esforzado y había aprendido perfectamente todo lo necesario para no estar en desventaja.

Bueno, ahora solo quedaba esperar, a ver como se daban las cosa. No esperaba que Draco lo aceptase sin pelear pero el debería ser más persistente, miro a Hedwig que había terminado de comer hace rato y le miraba fijamente, le sonrió y acaricio el buche, si primero tendría que lidiar amansando a una serpiente, ganarse su confianza y sobre todo su consentimiento para cortejarle antes de apalear a sus oponentes. Lo cual era más fácil pensarlo que realizarlo, sobre todo cuando Draco pensaba que seguían odiándose a muerte. Nada que Harry James Potter Evans no hubiese podido hacer, si había derrotado al mago tenebroso sin casi dificultad, esto no iba a ser menos, pero tampoco iba a permitir que le superase, no por eso era quien era.

*******************************  
Fin Flash Back

Suspiro en los últimos dias los pretendientes de Draco se habían vuelto más numerosos y eso le irritaba, puesto que el rubio tenía que dividir su tiempo con ellos, lo cual limitaba su tiempo con él. Aunque bueno, tenía más ventaja que los demás, puesto que estaba en el mismo colegio, en la misma casa y por si fuera poco a lado de su habitación, solo tenía que dar unos pasos y estaría a su alcance por decir lo menos; aunque eso no era un verdadero consuelo. La verdad es que la idea de más contrincantes no le gustaba para nada. Miro por el ventanal hechizado, que tenía un hechizo de visión real (el cual proyectaba imágenes reales del castillo) y otro de transporte, en el se podían ver los alrededores del castillo y si lo abría seria transportado inmediatamente hacia la vista del ventanal como una puerta de dimensiones. La noche, estaba oscura y los rayos iluminaban el bosque prohibido. Tomo pergamino y tinta y escribió una nota.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mí Estimada y Querida Señora Malfoy:

Se muy bien que se enojara, porque usted misma me dijo en su última carta que le llamara por su nombre, pero los protocolos pueden mas en mi y siento que no es correcto, así que pido mil perdones por ello. Lo que me hace escribirle ahora, es una inquietud, sé muy bien que en los últimos dias los pretendientes de Draco han aumentado y sé muy bien que eso podría ser una desventaja para mi, así que previendo la contienda que se avecina, creo que como lo marca el protocolo se debe hacer una reunión para que los aspirantes nos conozcamos entre si y sepamos a lo que atenernos si persistimos. Sé muy bien que usted ya había pensado en esto y me siento abochornado siquiera por sugerírselo, pero me seria de gran ayuda que esto se diese, como lo marca la ley por supuesto.

Espero no importunarla con mi petición.  
Y agradeciendo eternamente por su buena disposición y ayuda.

Atte.  
Harold James Potter Evans

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.  
Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.  
Ya sé, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas Completo: Sí  
"…Aun si no te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No  
Acabado Completo: Sí  
Usurpador Completo: No  
Amor Prisionero Completo: No  
El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque Completo: Si  
Shadow Crystal´s Completo: No  
El Péndulo Completo: No  
Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma Completo: No/Discontinuado

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro Completa: No

Notitas de Elfo….

Pensé que el capitulo anterior se había entendido que Draco había optado por la diplomacia, aunque eso no quite que tenga sus arranques de a momentos. Que Harry utilizara un mote cariñoso con el rubio solo fue de momento para fastidiar aun más a Ricardo y porque sabía que Draco no iba a decirle nada de momento por su buena educación y para no montar una escenita, lo cual aprovecho muy bien Harry.

Por si no han notado los únicos que saben el secreto de Draco son Harry, Ron y Ricardo, nadie más….y no es que Draco esté a gusto con esto o que este siendo demasiado calmado ante los avances de sus pretendientes, sino que realmente tiene otras cosas en que pensar. Y bueno este capítulo está completamente dedicado a conocer los motivos y decisiones que hacen a Harry actuar como al estado haciendo, espero que haya sido ilustrativo, y bueno, creo que con esto ya saben que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo hehehe, aunque aún no sé, no quiero enfrentar a todos los pretendientes en una misma casa de pronto hehehe, sería un holocausto. Sobre todo con cierto ojiverde que parece querer matar a todos los que miren demasiado a su rubio. En fin espero, verles pronto y como siempre digo: sugerencias, ideas y comentarios, siempre apreciados gracias por leer.

Final del formulario


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow Crystal's

Por: Eiri Angelus

Carta Quinta:

¿Sorpresas?…

- ¡Potter! -los fuertes toques en su puerta le despertaron sobresaltándole.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Espera un momento…-dijo todavía somnoliento, tomo la bata a tientas, puesto que solo llevaba un pantalón de seda negro en el cuerpo. Se acerco a la puerta anudándose apenas y mal la bata. Bostezó abriendo la puerta encontrándose con un compañero- ¿Nott? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Te buscan-gruño molesto.

-¿Y por eso tanto escándalo? Hazle pasar-sonrió condescendientemente; Theodore Nott se había vuelto un buen compañero y aliado, siempre le avisaba donde estaba Draco cuando éste pretendía evadirlo.

-No hubiera sido tanto escándalo si tú te despertaras con solo una llamada. Casi derribo la puerta para que te despiertes… además Potter, sabes bien que eso no se hace, no estamos en Gryffindor, si Snape se entera te entierra vivo aun cuando seas el preferido de su esposo…-dijo cabreándose aun más.

-Tengo permiso, así que no te sulfures-trato de darle una sonrisa alentadora, pero se sentía culpable, al parecer el Slytherin no había tenido una buena semana, sobre todo por cierto Gryffindor que había tenido la estupenda idea de tomar la iniciativa y Theodore no estaba preparado para tan directo ataque.

-Bien mandare a alguien más, pero no me vuelvas a usar como mensajero o te mandare un hechizo.- sentenció dando media vuelta y perdiéndose por el pasillo sin dejar responder a Harry.

-Pero eso no puedo evitarlo, Ron es una persona impulsiva-murmuró para sí. Cerró la puerta pensando en vestirse para recibir a su 'invitado' y masculló algo malhumorado -Ron sí me hechizan será tu culpa ¿Por qué no puedes enviar un mensaje y decir cuando vas a venir?-.

-Interesante lugar, nada en comparación con Gryffindor- dijo admirado, silbando en respuesta a tanto mimo para los alumnos de Slytherin.

-Sí… ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?-dijo un poco malhumorado, no le gustaba que lo despertaran mas cuando había pasado la noche en vela leyendo informes y mandando cartas-

-¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a un amigo?-

Harry lo medito por un momento - Sí buscas a Blaise, dudó mucho que lo encuentres. De seguro ahora estará más escondido que ostra en playa, así que mejor desiste por hoy-.

Ron pareció repetir la acción de Harry, pero no tardo en sonreír como si hubiera encontrado una jugada de ajedrez instantánea y no planeada –No, no buscaba a Blaise aunque gracias por la sugerencia, ya hice un arreglo para el día de hoy, pero aún no teniendo mi presencia no podrá no pensar en mí ni un segundo- .

-¿Qué es? Sí se puede saber- preguntó intrigado Harry.

-No sé si decírtelo. Me has tildado de mal amigo-.

-Ok, ok, siento haber herido tu susceptibilidad, eres el mejor amigo que he podido tener en la vida y eso jamás me sucederá nuevamente en esta vida, en verdad que no merezco tener un amigo como tú- dijo haciendo la mejor imitación de amigo arrepentido -¿Contento? ¿O si quieres puedo hacer mi mejor imitación de autocastigo de elfo domestico?...-.

Ron le interrumpió ante lo último -Nop, con eso es suficiente, y respondiéndote pues bien…- puso cara de inocente- Le envié tulipanes-.

-¿Tulipanes?- preguntó extrañando- ¿No estamos en vísperas de invierno?...- sintió un pinchazo de esa curiosidad irresistible -¿Cómo conseguiste tulipanes?-.

-Oh, eso es lo mejor del asunto. Supe de una especie de tulipanes blancos que solo crecen en invierno, Charlie me comento alguna vez que crecían en Rumania-.

-¡Vaya! así que es eso-.

-Sip- Ron miró su reloj -el encargo debe de estar llegando justamente ahora-.

-Ya sabía yo que no sólo venías a visitarme- dijo rodando los ojos ante lo cínico de su amigo, no había ido a verlo quería saber como iba a reaccionar el Slytherin.

Ron le miró mal por el comentario, aunque era obvio.

-ok, ok, paz- hizo un ademán con las manos pidiendo que se relajara y no quería pelear con él -Pero si me hechizan será tu culpa- dijo quedamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron algo sorprendido.

-Por nada, por nada- dijo resignadamente negando con la cabeza, se estaba empezando a imaginar la reacción de cierto Slytherin y no creía que fuera muy buena.

-¡!RONALD WEASLEY!- se escuchó no tan agradablemente por todas las mazmorras.

-Sí yo fuera tu Ron, creo que debería escapar, no se oye nada agradecido- advirtió.

-Eso es especular- dijo Ron completamente ignorante de la furia que había desatado.

-No, Ron. No especulo, lo sé-dijo señalando la puerta de su habitación, donde Blaise Zabini estaba parado completamente rojo por la ira y conteniéndose claramente de golpear, hechizar o hacerle las dos cosas al pelirrojo.

-Tú… tú….- señalaba conteniendo pobremente su furia. Un tulipán blanco enredado entre sus cabellos atestiguaba que la entrega había sido realizada. Aunque Harry pensaba que Blaise no se había dado cuenta de este hecho por lo furico que estaba.

-Yo, sip yo- contestó sin ningún reparo, completamente descarado ante la acusación directa.

-No sé qué diablos te ha dado, pero esto….esto es…. Demasiado-le rebatió completamente alterado.

-Bueno, creo que yo sobro aquí, así que….-dijo emprendiendo la elegante huida, aunque fuese su propia habitación.

-¡Potter tú también…!- pero no prosiguió siendo cortado por un Harry molesto.

-¡Hey! Momento, yo no tuve nada que ver, el solito se las arregló para hacer lo que sea que te hizo enojar, así que si me disculpan me voy -y sin esperar objeción salió por las puertas abiertas del ventanal encantado las cuales, después de que Harry saliera, se cerraron.

-Harry-.exclamo el castaño viendo aparecer al morocho intempestivamente por una esquina.-estaba por ir a buscarte.

-¿Qué sucede Remus?- pregunto contrariado aun debía hacer bastantes cosas ese día-

-Llegaron-

-¿tan pronto?-abrió los ojos asombrado apenas ayer había mandado las cartas-

-Tú pediste a la brevedad…-

-Bien, ¿dónde están ahora?—dijo arreglándose el cuello de la túnica disimuladamente-

-Dumbledore los hizo pasar a una de las alas vacías; en donde nos fijándose en el estado de agitación del morocho-

-Bien, no los hagamos esperar-.

Se dirigieron hacia una de las alas del castillo siendo Harry el primero en entrar.

Tres personas le esperaban y ante su entrada se levantaron del cómodo asiento para saludarle. El primero de los desconocidos asemejaba en su físico a Van Hellsing, sobre todo por el sombrero y el largo de cabello, pero el desaliño no era parte de él pues se encontraba perfectamente bien aseado y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta de increíbles rulos negros. La segunda persona era una mujer pelirroja, pero no como Ron, sino en un rojo casi sangre, de grandes y expresivos ojos amarillos con un cuerpo realmente voluptuoso que no era escondido por la ropa sino todo lo contrario, parecía exaltar sus atributos aun más, era alta sin embargo a pesar de ello llevaba unos tacones que parecían difíciles de controlar, pero ella parecía haber nacido con ellos por la facilidad al caminar; y la última persona era un niño, que parecía una muñeca de porcelana por su ropa y su expresión, sus ojos transparentes no dejaban ver nada mas allá que la nada a través de ellos y su cabellera ceniza le daba un toque exótico junto a esa casi piel de marfil.

-Me alegro que pudiesen venir tan pronto. He oído que ustedes son los mejores en su trabajo y debido a las buenas referencias que he obtenido, me parece que serán los mejores para esta labor-.

-Señor Potter ¿Cuál es el trabajo que debemos realizar? -dijo la joven mujer decididamente.

-Es muy sencillo… o tal vez no tanto- paró un momento - Todo dependerá de su capacidad- contestó sacando un sobre grueso de color amarillo -Todo lo referente a lo que quiero está en ese sobre. Advierto que sí deciden aceptar deberá realizarse a la brevedad posible, pero al aceptar obtendrán recursos ilimitados-.

La chica miro dentro del sobre y compartió con ellos el contenido leyendo detenidamente; al finalizar todos se habían puesto de acuerdo -Sabrá que lo que pide es extremadamente raro y difícil-dijo la chica mirándole fijamente.

-Cierto, Señorita Saint- contestó seguro.

-No se ha oído hablar de algo así en muchos años- habló con acento latino el hombre poniéndose a rememorar.

-Sí, lo sé, es por eso que les solicite venir para ver si pueden con el trabajo. Me han dado buenas recomendaciones de ustedes- comento Harry observando con discreción a sus tres invitados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se nos dará?- hizo la pregunta apremiante la señorita Saint.

-seis meses, es necesario tenerlo antes de la graduación- informo con tono serio.

El hombre y la mujer se miraron evaluando la cantidad de tiempo y el riesgo de la búsqueda, se alejaron un poco para hablar entre sí dejando al niño mirando directamente a su contratista y éste se sobresalto un poco, puesto que la mirada era sobrecogedora: evaluaba cada uno de sus movimientos y pensamientos.

Harry frunció el ceño e inmediatamente levanto sus barreras sonriendo con prudencia.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras preguntarme, estaré en la disposición de decírtela. No tienes que hurgar en mi mente para saberlo.- dijo dándole confianza para cuestionarlo.

El chico se sonrojó, le había descubierto examinando en sus recuerdos y sentimientos -Lo siento, no quería molestar-.

-No importa-dijo desestimando el hecho.

-¿Por qué desea encontrar esto?-dijo el niño señalando los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-Esto podría cambiar el destino de alguien querido- dijo mirando a un costado, perdiendo la mirada través del ventanal.

-Entiendo. Es tan especial como para arriesgarse y no recibir nada a cambio- sonrío.

-No soy tan noble- le corrigió mirándole duramente.

-Lo es- le contestó afirmándolo.

-No, no lo soy por que espero obtener lo que quiero con o sin esto- dijo mientras una sonrisa astuta se apropiaba de sus labios. Y sus ojos dejaron entrever un destello dorado.

El chico alzó las cejas dejando de sonreír admirado y temeroso de la persona que tenia frente a si. Podía ver que era honesto en sus palabras y por ende muy peligroso.

Narcissa había sacado del colegio a Draco con el fin de que conociese a dos nuevos postulantes, lo cual a Draco le importaba un rábano, pero ciertamente agradecía estar fuera por algunas horas dentro de la mansión Malfoy. Todavía no era hora para las presentaciones así que desapareció furtivamente con destino hacía lugar a donde realmente desesperadamente necesitaba estar, la biblioteca Malfoy según las pistas que había llegado a encontrar en su minuciosa investigación al tratar de encontrar una solución a su problema.

Al entrar los gigantescos volúmenes le dieron la bienvenida, así que se puso a buscar entre ellos cualquier indicio que pudiera sugerirle alguna opción en su caso, pero al estar tan con centrado en sus investigaciones que no se dio cuenta de la hora y cuando lo hizo hacía horas que sus citas habían pasado. Sonrío débilmente, de seguro su madre estuvo buscándole por toda la mansión y no pudo hallarle, seguramente pensaba que se había regresado al colegio por el poco interés ante sus citas. Sonrío un poco más, agradecía que su madre fuera demasiado ocupada de si misma, para saber siquiera que su hijo estaba en casa. Tomo todos los volúmenes que podían servirle, debía estar en el colegio en media hora.

(Desde aquí comienzo yo =) )

Blaise trataba de controlarse para no matar a cierta persona delante suyo –No vuelvas hacer eso- pidió todos los cortés que fue posible con los dientes apretados.

-¿Por qué? Yo que sepa no tienes compromiso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Blaise estaba furioso, sino hacía algo pronto contra su enojo iba a comenzar a un duelo que definitivamente no aclararía nada, iba a tener que contar la verdad y terminar con el 'acoso' del pelirrojo antes de que algo así sucediera –No vuelvas a mandarme nada, yo no estoy comprometido, pero tengo a alguien en la mira así que déjame en paz- pidió mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-No lo haré- respondió Ron firme –Te voy a conquistar cueste lo que cueste-una suave y confiada sonrisa surco sus labios-

-No lo harás- bramó Zabini sin ceder, perdiendo el control –Yo no estoy interesado en ti sino en Draco- levantó la varita amenazándolo –Créeme que si vuelves hacer algo como esto- apareció las flores que soltó a los pies de Ron- o cualquier cosa que tenga las intenciones de conquistarme. Te mandaré a San Mungo porque ni siquiera Madame Pomphrey va a poder sanarte- le dio la espalda y salió de la sala común dejando al otro sin darle tiempo a replicar, no quería tener que cruzar una palabra más con él.

_Estimado Sr. Potter__:_

_Seguramente se alegrará en saber que, precisamente ayer envié una invitación a todos los pretendientes para que el día de mañana puedan conocerse._

_ Atte_

_Narcisa Malfoy._

_P.D. En vista que no puede tratarme por mi nombre yo haré lo mismo__ con el suyo espero no le moleste._

Harry guardo la carta en el sobre y la puso a su lado, tenía que lucir impecable porque todos se 'conocerían' para ver lo que tenían que afrontar.

Suspiró en derrota, la Señora Malfoy era por demás una mujer a la que le gustaba dar y recibir por igual con quienes tenían contacto, pero él no podía llamarle por su nombre sin ser algo más que un pretendiente.

Ron entró a la sala común de Griffindor caminando torpemente, con la mirada perdida en el piso y unas interminables ganas de ahorcar a cierto rubio quien sí no fuera quien era para su amigo ya lo hubiera retado a duelo. ¡Estaba bien que él no era tan guapo, pero POR QUÉ DRACO TENÍA QUE HACERLE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!

Se sentó frente a la chimenea tirándose el sillón cuan largo era. Sabía que Harry estaba contendiendo por Malfoy, pero aún así no había seguridad que pudiera ganar aunque tenía varias manos amigas en la competencia que le ayudaban a escalar rápidamente. Bufó y se acomodo mejor poniendo sus brazos debajo de su cabeza.

-Hola Ron- saludó su amiga sentándose en el otro sillón dejando los libros que traía en los brazos a su lado.

-Hola Hermione ¿Cómo te ha ido con Pansy?-

-Oh no, no he comenzado, pero descuida he estado pensando en que podría funcionar y ¿tú?-

Ron gruño –Mal, Blaise me ha rechazado. No sé sí pensar en que me mintió o simplemente que me dijo la verdad, pero aún así me quiere lejos-.

-¡Vamos! Suenas derrotado y el Ron que conozco no se rendiría por algo que le hayan dicho- exclamó

-Tienes razón, pero aún así no sé qué hacer, créeme que me dan ganas de matar a Malfoy-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy con todo esto?- preguntó dejando el libro a un lado arrodillándose junto a él para escuchar mejor.

-Blaise también está tratando de casarse con él y me ha dejado muy claro que no quiere que interfiera-.

-¿Ron te has dado cuenta que suenas derrotado?- alzó una ceja –Eres experto en ajedrez, ¡Haz una estrategia y piensa como si estuvieras en un juego con un premio bastante atractivo!-.

El chico se había quedado perplejo ¿esa era Hermione? Diciéndole que actuará como si estuviera en un juego de ajedrez. Sonrío ante la verdad, él era astuto y como tal no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente –Sabes Hermione siempre me has parecido una persona que logra sus objetivos cueste lo que cueste-.

-Por supuesto, claro, siempre y cuando no dañe a terceros- río volviendo a su lugar tomando el libro.

-Lumus- susurró Draco sin levantar la vista del libro frente a él dejando la varita descansar en la pila de libros frente a él, frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos llevando dos dedos a presionarlos y arrojar el libro a la pila de su lado derecho –¡Maldita sea!- exclamó arrastrando las palabras, tomando otro libro de la torre del lado izquierdo preguntándose en que índice pondrían "_Solución para curar una maldición que deja a un hombre seco para engendrar hijos en su vientre" _como si eso fuera posible aaghhhh para que demonios servía la magia sino hacia la vida mas fácil_. _Gruño ante su último pensamiento. Cerró el libro de nuevo, por ese día ya había sido suficiente, cerró el libro, cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el mullido colchón en el que se había pasado después de haber ido a su casa –Accio varita- masculló al no tener ningunas ganas de moverse, bostezó –Nox- dijo el último hechizo antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar por lo menos unas cuantas horas.

Draco escuchó golpes en la puerta, dos voces conocidas, una amiga y otra fastidiosa e irritante, su némesis, por su mente paso mandar al demonio a todos sobre todo a esos dos y seguir bajo sus agradables mantas, pero los golpes en su puerta no disminuyeron y si quería seguir durmiendo debía deshacerse de las molestias, con su ceño frunciéndose, la varita en su mano derecha y la otra ocupada tallando sus ojos; se levanto furioso abriendo la puerta, sin perder su temple, encontrándose con un Potter intercambiando algunas no tan corteses palabras con Blaise -¡QUIEREN IRSE A MOLESTAR A OTROS, HAY PERSONAS QUE QUEREMOS DESCANSAR!- gritó frustrado y enojado dándose el placer de haber cerrado la puerta en las narices de sus visitantes. Los cuales solo le muraban perplejos ante tal mal humor mañanero del lindo rubio, aunque tal vez pensaron que eso se debía a que ellos estaban molestando por lo que no insistieron mas por el momento. Draco desdeñoso y con una sonrisa en sus labios ante la cara de sus visitantes se dio media vuelta para volver a su cama, pero el tiradero frente a sus ojos, corto de tajo sus ideas. Relajó la expresión y cruzó los brazos mirando el desorden: libros tirados por todas partes en todas direcciones al pie de la cama. Suspiró cansinamente yendo a recoger un tomo grueso al parecer más viejo que los demás con la portada sin nombre de cuero negro gastado por el paso del tiempo, pero al levantarlo sin hacer mucha fuerza sus hojas se resbalaron volando sin orden por su alrededor, gruño ahora tenía más que recoger.

Comenzó con la ardua tarea, vio su reloj y quedaba media hora para dejar todo recogido sin magia ya que algunos libros, a no decir todos, tendrían efectos secundarios o se destruirían, eran demasiado viejos, tampoco podría dejárselo a los elfos por temor a que los dañaran; al terminar de recogerlos empezó con las hojas tratándose de ordenarlas en el proceso cuando vio algo que llamó su atención, no era el título que había ironizado, pero por lo menos ya había encontrado lo que buscaba. Sonrío triunfante Aunque le requeriría más tiempo encontrar ese libro estaba complacido consigo mismo.

-Buenos días, chicos- saludó sonriente Harry al encontrar a sus dos amigos charlando animadamente aun cuando su visita mañanera no había resultado como había deseado aun podía utilizar todo el día para conseguir algún avance ese día.

-Buenos días Harry- saludó Hermione desatendiendo a Ron dejándolo con sus profundos pensamientos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó el moreno mirando con curiosidad a su amigo pensativo.

-Déjalo, por el momento está planeando algo para conquistar a Zabini – sonrío radiante dejando al otro enmudecido al entrar al gran comedor lleno de gente –Nos vemos Harry- se despidió la chica llevándose al pelirrojo del brazo ya que iba siguiendo a su amigo.

-Y ahora que tramarán- se preguntó viéndolos sentarse mientras él hacía lo mismo; tomó un plato de cereal y al comer la primera cucharada las lechuzas empezaron a llegar. Sonrío, una lechuza llevaba un recado para él, le dio unas hojuelas y ella voló feliz.

Abrió el sobre que de antemano sabía era de la señora Malfoy.

_Potter:_

_ Después de clases he solicitado que te den permiso para la reunión de pretendientes. Un carruaje irá por ti, no es bien visto llegar por red flu. _

_Atte_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Terminó de leer y cerró la carta al momento que Draco leía perturbado una misiva parecida a la suya. Sonrío, el momento había llegado, el momento de ver a sus rivales. Era el momento justo de enseñarle algo más que unas cuantas lecciones que nunca iban a olvidar, tenia todo planeado ya. Por que con un Potter nadie se metía sin llegar a sufrir tarde o temprano las consecuencias. De eso estaba completamente seguro.

Continuará…

N/: este cap esta hecho por cirseestrella, la cual se ha prestado a ayudarme a escribir los caps de este fic. A la cual agradezco infinitamente su ayuda ya que me ayuda bastante y no se preocupen el fic tratara de seguir la misma línea que tenia puesto que yo sigo revisando los caps. Además que la preciosa cirseestrella ha tratado de adaptarse lo mas fielmente posible a la historia. Bueno, se cuidan y este caps es gracias a ella.


End file.
